Yellow and the Tree of Life
by Silver Serene Moonlight
Summary: When Yellow overhears Blue,Green,and Red planning to abandon her because they believe she is not strong enough, she runs to return to her duties and former life. When she is told she must face them, she does so. Join the Dexholders from all five regions as they come together to solve the mystery of Yellow's past. Special,Old Rival,MangaQuest, Frantic
1. Prologue

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

Green is the guy, Blue is the girl.

Updated February 24

Updated March 17

**Prologue**

Many of you are familiar with the tales of the Dexholders but have you heard of their personal problems? Problems of trust? Probably not. This is one such tale which focuses on the most discredited Pokedex Holder, Yellow. Do not be so sure that she is weak. She is quite the opposite. She is strong when circumstances call upon her to be.

**April 20 12pm Route 1**

"Are you sure we shouldn't ask her to come along?" Blue asked worriedly looking at the other two. Green shrugged.

"She would be a burden." Red said clenching his fists and looking at the ground.

"If you say so." Blue said hesitantly.

"C'mon we still need to get these to Gramps and pack before we can leave." Green said. The other two nodded, totally unaware the person they spoke of was listening. Red let Pika out of his Pokeball.

"I'm sure you want to say goodbye with ChuChu. Just make sure you're back in time." Red said bending to speak to the electric mouse. Pika nodded and the three Dexholders left.

Pika turned the direction of Yellow's house when he heard a sob and looked up to find Yellow in the shadow of a sycamore tree. He climbed up next to her on a branch. Yellow wiped her tears away. "I'm going to need you to do something for me, okay Pika?" Yellow asked. The Pikachu nodded feeling very guilty. Yellow took out some white stationary from her bag and let ChuChu out. The two Pikachus exchanged tearful good-byes and Yellow finished her letters and gave them to ChuChu, returning ChuChu to her Pokeball. "

Give them to their respective owners when you see me next time, okay?" ChuChu nodded, clutching the letters to her. Yellow turned to Pika and offered him the Pokeball.

"Take care of her for me, Pika. I have a journey I must make." Pika nodded accepting the Pokeball.

"It's almost time for me to leave, Pika. I better get going. Good-bye ChuChu, Pika." Yellow said before jumping out of the tree and running into the forest.

**April 20 12:10pm Pewter City **

Yellow ran through the forest to Pewter City. She ran into the gym where Brock was training. He looked up when the door opened. "Yellow! Is something wrong?" He asked taking in her appearance.

"I just need to return someone." Yellow said and handed him Golem smiling.

"You don't need to." He said not accepting the Pokeball.

"I want to. I have to go somewhere and they can't come." Yellow said firmly pushing it into his hands.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked looking at the sad Golem.

"I'm sure. Sorry to interrupt your training. Bye." She said before leaving, taking one last look at Golem.

**April 20 12:20pm Cerulean City **

Misty was at her mansion when one of her maids announced she had a guest. Yellow entered the room. "Is something wrong Yellow?" Misty asked.

"No, I just came to return Omnastar." Yellow said holding out the Pokeball.

"You don't have to." Misty protested. "I insist." Yellow said holding out the Pokeball with a determined expression on her face.

"If you say so." Misty said, reluctantly taking the Pokeball.

"Bye." Yellow called as she ran out like she was being chased by a horde of dragon Pokémon.

Yellow called Blaine at the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City. "Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Hello Mr. Blaine." Yellow said.

"Hello." Blaine said smiling.

"I wanted to give you something Mr. Blaine, could you turn your item transporter on?" Yellow asked. Blaine nodded and turned it on. Yellow sent her hat and a few TMs through.

"Thank you for helping me that time on Cerise Island, good-bye Mr. Blaine." Yellow said quickly cutting off the connection. She called Erika next.

"Hello, is something wrong?" Erika asked.

"No, I just wanted to thank you, Miss Erika, for the help in Celadon City and send you a few gifts." Yellow said sending her bag and TMs through.

"Goodbye Miss Erika." Yellow said cutting the connection.

"Hey Yellow." Bill greeted as the blonde exited the Pokémon Center. Yellow smiled.

"Hello Bill, are you going somewhere?" Yellow asked looking at the papers he was holding.

"I'm going to Pallet Town." Bill said smiling.

"Would you do me a favor?" Yellow asked.

"I guess." Bill said cautiously. Yellow handed him a small, white box.

"Could you give this to Professor Oak?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Oh, and I wanted you to have these. I have to go now, bye!" She said, handing him the Pokeballs that contained Ratty, Dodrio, and Butterfree before running away.

**April 20 12:30pm Pallet Town **

""Professor is something wrong with Yellow?" Misty asked and the other three gym leaders nodded.

"Not that I know of. Why?" He asked. They explained what had happened.

"What are you talking about? She's supposed to be getting on the SS Anne to go to Sinnoh in half an hour." Professor Oak said confused. Bill knocked on the door.

"Ah, do you have the files, Bill?" the professor asked. "Yes. I also have a present to you from Yellow." Bill said handing Professor Oak the papers and the box.

"What is it?" the professor asked looking at the box. Bill shrugged. Professor Oak opened it and paled. Bill peeked in. Inside was Yellow's Pokedex.

**April 20 12:30pm Route just outside Vermillion City **

Yellow looked at the teardrops she held in her hands before looking toward the horizon. Nodding determinedly, she set out to Vermillion City where she boarded the SS Anne, carefully avoiding where the three Dexholders were standing.

**April 20 12:45pm Vermillion City **

Pika ran to where Red, Green, and Blue were waiting, carefully holding ChuChu's Pokeball. "What's that you got there, Pika?" Red asked.

"We have to get on now." Green said before Pika could do anything. After they boarded, Pika showed Red the Pokeball.

"Is that ChuChu?" Red asked. Pika nodded.

"How did you get her?" Red asked.

"Pika, Pi."

**April 20 12:35pm Pallet Town **

"What is going on?" Erika asked irritated that the gym leaders were being kept in the dark.

"Y-Yellow returned her Pokedex." Bill stammered in shock. The others blinked.

"Why would she?" Misty sputtered. There was no answer.

**April 21 12:45pm Olivine City**

"Attention all passengers, we have reached Johnto. Please watch your step." Crystal paused. "What's wrong?" Silver asked. "I just thought I saw Senior Yellow." Crystal said looking away. "Who've thought you could imagine things Super Serious Girl?" Gold asked. Crystal hit him.

**April 21 12:45pm Aboard the SS Anne**

Yellow breathed a sigh of relief as she turned away from her window. 'I have to be more careful.' She scolded herself.

**April 22 12:45pm Slateport City**

"Attention all passengers, we have reached Hoenn. Please watch your step. Thank you." The voice announced over the intercom.

"Is something wrong Sapphire?" Emerald asked as Sapphire paused.

"No, I just thought I saw Senior Yellow getting off, but it must have been my imagination." Sapphire said.

"Only you could see stuff like that, Barbarian. They told us Senior Yellow wasn't coming." Ruby said smirking.

"Who are you calling Barbarian, Sissy?" A fight started as they boarded the ship.

**April 22 12:50pm Slateport City **

Yellow breathed a sigh of relief as she knew Sapphire was distracted. She looked around the bustling port and closing her eyes she cried a final tear. Afterwards, she smiled taking in the Hoenn air and set out to take a train to Cameron, back home for the first time in five years.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

Updated February 24

Updated March 17

**Chapter 1**

**April 22 1pm Aboard the SS Anne**

"What were you arguing about?" Blue asked, smirking slightly.

"Sapphire thought she saw Senior Yellow." Ruby snorted. Only Emerald noticed the Kanto Dexholders share a fearful look but failed to see that the Johnto Dexholders shared a confused one.

**April 23 12:45pm Canalave City**

"We have arrived in Sinnoh, please watch your step. Thank you." The nine Dexholders stepped off and started looking for the Sinnoh Dexholders according to description Professor Oak had given them when Silver was tapped on the shoulder.

**April 23 12:45pm Cameron**

Yellow stopped in front of Cameron Palace and took off her hair tie to show it was encrusted with topaz and engraved with maple leaves. She put it on her left wrist before showing the bracelet to the palace guards and entering.

**April 23 12:46pm Canalave City**

"Are you our Seniors?" Pearl asked showing them his Pokedex.

**April 23 12:46pm Cameron Palace**

Yellow walked through the halls until she reached a certain room. She paused before opening the door and entering the Music Room.

**April 23 12:47pm Canalave City**

"I guess." Silver said in a monotone.

"DIA! MISSY!"

"Slow down Pearl." Platina ordered.

"You must be our Seniors. I'm Diamond but you can call me Dia." Diamond introduced.

"I am Platina, nice to meet you." Platina said primly.

"I'm Pearl."

"Hi, I'm Blue!"

"Green."

"I'm Red."

"I'm Crystal, nice to meet you."

"I'm Gold!"

"Silver."

"Hiya! I'm Sapphire!"

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Emerald, but you can call me Rald."

**April 23 12:47pm Cameron Palace**

"Amarillo!" Soon Yellow was being hugged by her three sisters. After all the hugs Lillian brought up the topic.

"Is something wrong Amarillo?" She asked. Yellow looked down.

"I was wondering if I could resume my duties again."

**April 23 1:10 Canalave City**

"What is the crisis you called us here for?" Red asked at the hotel.

"Team Galactic is spreading all over Sinnoh and when we needed help, Professor Rowan suggested we ask you." Platina explained.

**April 23 12:50 Cameron Palace**

"Of course you can!" Coral exclaimed.

"Did you even have to ask?" Rose asked smiling.

"What's the real reason behind this Amarillo?" Lillian asked suddenly. The other two stared at her.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"There's another reason isn't there?" Lillian pressed. Yellow nodded slowly.

"What is it?" Silence.

"I don't want to talk about it." There were exclamations of anger from Coral and Rose. Lillian held up her hand and the two became silently reluctantly.

"You may resume your duties Amarillo, you know there will always be a place for you here, but I want you to go and think things over and perhaps put your past behind you. Then, come back when you have faced it and resume your duties. Is that understood?" Lillian asked. Yellow nodded reluctantly and stood. Rose tapped her shoulder. Yellow turned.

"Your uniform." Rose said with a smile. Yellow smiled and went behind the screen to change.

"It still fits perfectly." Lillian said proudly examining the yellow dress. Yellow smiled, feeling braver. She touched a Pokeball pattern that was barely visible in one of the maple leaves on her bracelet and let out her Jolteon. The Pokémon let out a cry of happiness before jumping onto her shoulders.

"It's good to have you back." Yellow whispered as the Jolteon as it snuggled in response. "Magnetic Field!"

"Jenny, Hyperspeed!" They flew out the window, Hyperspeed lending them more speed as they traveled in a magnetic force field.

**April 23 1:20 Canalave City**

Pearl spread a map of Sinnoh on the table. "So far, they're everywhere. They have been sighted on every route and the Eterna Forest too. They've struck every town and city except Sunnyshore City." He said pointing to out the town to them.

"It would be better if we split into three groups and one group started in Twinleaf Town, and then chased them out of the lake and them through Sandgem Town and past Jubilife City and Floaroma Town. The second group will go to Snowpoint City and from there, and out of Mt. Cornet and Celestic Town into Solaceon Town. The third group will go from Pastoria City to Veilstone to Solaceon and then Hearthome and Eterna City. We'll meet up in the Eterna Forest and get rid of them there. How does that sound?" Red asked.

"How should we divide?" Platina asked. Blue grinned.

"We'll draw names!" She said happily. "It'll just be four per team, one from each region will be on each team." She continued.

"I've been meaning to ask Senior, Professor Rowan said there were four Dexholders in Kanto. Where is he or she?" Platina asked. There was silence.

"She didn't come." Green said blankly. "Why not?"

**April 23 1pm Eterna Forest**

Yellow walked through the Eterna Forest, conspicuous in her bright yellow dress, until she reached the Old Chateau. She scaled the fence and went inside and to her room where Rotom resided in the TV.

**April 23 1:12pm Canalave City**

Silence. "Why didn't she come?" Sapphire asked growing impatient.

"She said she couldn't leave the forest." Green lied smoothly.

"She's left it before in emergencies." Crystal countered. The Kanto Dexholders didn't say anything. Red opened his mouth to speak when his Pokegear rang.

"Hello Professor?" Red asked relieved. Green gestured for him to turn it on speaker phone and Red complied.

"Hello Red, do you happen to know where Yellow is?" Professor Oak asked.

"Isn't she in the forest, Professor?" Crystal asked.

"No, why would you think that? She was supposed to be with you but she's not picking up her Pokegear." The nine Dexholders turned to face their seniors expecting answers.

"She's not here Professor. Is something wrong?" Blue asked a bit nervously.

"I just wanted to know why she returned her Pokedex and why she gave away almost all her Pokémon but I guess I'll find her another time." Professor Oak said before hanging up. There was silence.

"Doesn't Pika have ChuChu, Red?" Blue asked interrupting the silence. Red nodded.

"Does that mean Senior Yellow doesn't have any Pokémon on her?" Ruby asked wide-eyed. Nobody answered. There was no need to.

The Sinnoh Dexholders watched, a bit scared as Sapphire began to radiate anger. She glared at the three Kanto Dexholders. "Um, excuse me Senior, but shouldn't we be eliminating Team Galactic first?" Platina asked timidly. Sapphire abated but continued glaring at the most senior Dexholders. Blue hurriedly dropped names into the hat and drew one out. In the end the groups were decided upon. Team 1 was Red, Gold, Emerald, and Pearl. Team 2 was Green, Silver, Ruby, and Diamond. Team 3 was Blue, Crystal, Sapphire, and Platina.

"Keep in touch everybody! See you at the Eterna Forest! Let's go!" Blue said and the rest of Team 3 followed as they headed to Pastoria City. Everyone parted all still worried for Yellow.

In the last two months, the Dexholders had chased Team Galactic to the Eterna Forest and the last of the grunts had been arrested earlier. No one had forgotten Yellow but they didn't speak of her disappearance.

**June 20 6pm Eterna Forest**

Red looked up to see the sun setting. "Hey, do you guys know anywhere we could stay for the night?" He asked gesturing to the sky which was rapidly darkening. Platina and Pearl were completely at a loss. Diamond finished his rice ball.

"How about that mansion we stayed at last time?" He asked. Pearl face-palmed as Platina brightened.

"And how exactly are we supposed to find it?" Pearl demanded. Diamond pointed to something behind his back. The group turned around to see the Old Chateau with a light was on in one of the second story western rooms. A silhouette of someone with long hair was illuminated. The Dexholders exchanged looks before cautiously opening the door and slipping into the Old Chateau.

**June 20 6:10pm Old Chateau**

Yellow pet her Jolteon as she looked out the window. The door to her room creaked open.

**June 20 6:05pm Old Chateau**

The Dexholders entered the Old Chateau and the door closed behind them. Surprisingly, candles were lit and each grabbing one, they proceeded upstairs until they reached the room where light was being filtered through. Silently, they opened the door to see a blonde with her back to them.

"Who is she?" Silver asked in quiet tones. Everyone glanced at the Sinnoh Trio who shrugged. Red squinted.

"Yellow?" He asked. The blonde stiffened before slowly turning to face them. Even with her hair down and different clothes it was still unmistakably Yellow.

Yellow stared at them fighting back tears. "Senior Yellow!" Sapphire exclaimed joyously moving to hug the blonde who immediately sprang up and backed away. She closed her eyes and the Jolteon on her shoulder jumped down to the ground, and began radiating electricity.

"Senior Yellow?" Sapphire asked, a bit hurt.

"There was a time when I went by that name." Yellow said quietly and slowly before opening her eyes.

"I do not anymore." She continued her eyes cold.

"Yellow?" Red asked taking a step forward. Yellow backed away.

"Stay away from me." She said coldly.

"Why did you disappear like that? We were so worried." Blue said moving forward only to have Yellow stepped back.

"Why does it matter to you?" She countered.

"You don't need to be so insensitive Senior Yellow." Crystal scolded.

"What right have you to inform me that I am insensitive?" Yellow asked. "

Senior, you had every one worried. Why didn't you come with everyone else?" Platina asked.

"You do not know me. None of you know what I went through. You have no right to demand answers." Yellow said, a tear dropping from her eye. The Pokémon narrowed its eyes as it glared at the people who made its trainer cry.

"Why don't you tell us, then?" Green asked emotionless as always. Yellow smiled bitterly.

"Yes why don't I?" She asked as she took the topaz ring off her finger. She gave it to the Jolteon who stopped radiating electricity and grabbing the ring, dropped it at Red's feet before returning to its station in front of Yellow.

"My instructions are recorded in that ring." Yellow said as she backed away into the balcony. ChuChu popped out of its Pokeball.

"Chu?" She asked.

"Dispose of those letters." Yellow said to the Pikachu. "If you want answers, follow my instructions." Yellow said. Her Jolteon created a magnetic field and the two floated through the air and sped off, leaving the Dexholders and a sad Pikachu behind.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokémon

Thank you for reading

Updated March 17

**Chapter 2**

**June 20 6:20pm Old Chateau**

Red stared blankly at the ring just like he had for the past fifteen minutes after Yellow left with the other Dexholders nervously glanced at each other. All of them with the exception of Yellow had known that that the Fighter had fallen for the Healer. Even the Sinnoh Trio could tell he was taking it the hardest out of them all.

"What was your relationship with her?" Diamond asked bluntly munching on potato chips. Everyone turned to look Dia. Red stared into the eyes of the boy whose face was completely serious, even with crumbs on his face.

"That's rather rude Diamond." Platina scolded.

"But I want to know." Diamond said, still eating yet perfectly serious. Everyone waited for Red's answer expectantly.

"I love her."

Yellow closed her eyes and stored chosen memories in the Time Flower before straightening. Jenny hovered near its trainer and watched her worriedly. "I'm fine Jenny. Let's find the next one." She said beckoning her Jolteon forward and they went off in search of the next Time Flower.

Platina and Pearl blinked and exchanged looks but Diamond didn't seem surprised. "Then what did you do to make her so sad?" Diamond asked. Red looked away.

"I wanted to protect her. I didn't want her in danger so we left her behind." He said quietly. ChuChu chose that moment to trip and drop the envelopes it was trying to throw away discreetly. Flipping one over, Crystal saw Gold's name on it and tossed it on the boy who was being strangely quiet. He caught it. The others turned to stare at the Pikachu who cowered underneath the stares. Gold opened his envelope and skimmed through the letter.

"Hey! It's from Senior Straw-Hat!" He said. That did it. Green took the envelopes from the protesting Pokémon and threw them to their respective receptionists. Even the Sinnoh Dexholders got a letter.

_Dear Pearl/Diamond/Platina,_

_I'm sorry that I won't be there to greet you but I wish you the best of luck on your adventures. I'm sorry I never got to meet you in person but I'm sure you're a great trainer. Remember, never give up!_

_Amarillo Verde_

_Dear Emerald,_

_Have more confidence in yourself. Don't listen to people who make fun of you because of your height. You may be short but you conquered the Battle Frontier. That's more than most of them can say. _

_Amarillo Verde_

_Dear Ruby,_

_You should stop pretending to have forgotten Sapphire's confession. It's a bit cruel not to mention what would you do if she decides to give up on you because you keep hurting her like that? Try to focus on her more than her clothes or manners. Good luck!_

_Amarillo Verde_

_Dear Sapphire,_

_Keep faith! I'm sure Ruby will remember one day if you keep trying. If he doesn't, then you just have to make him fall for you again. Try not to fight with him so much. It annoys everyone in five feet radius from you two. Good luck!_

_Dear Gold,_

_Do try to stop flirting so much and avoid injury. You might have better luck with Crystal if you stop being so perverted and teasing her so much. She might respond better if you actually told her and made it seem like you meant it by stop flirting with others. Good luck!_

_Amarillo Verde_

_Dear Silver,_

_Good luck on getting stronger. You should make more of an effort to socialize. Try not to cling to Blue so much. She might be like your sister but you can't always only interact with only her willingly. Who knows, you might fall in love yourself. _

_Amarillo Verde_

_Dear Crystal,_

_Try to give Gold a chance. He obviously likes you but has trouble expressing it. Try not to physically injure him so much or he might give up on you. Good luck!_

_Amarillo Verde_

_Dear Green,_

_I'm sorry I never blossomed under your training but thank you for your training. I'm also really sorry I cried that time during the training. I think I shocked you. It's obvious you like Blue. Try talking to her. Good luck._

_Amarillo Verde_

_Dear Blue,_

_Instead of trying to set others up and play matchmaker, you should focus on yourself and Green. I'm sure he likes you too even if he's a bit awkward with his emotions. Good luck._

_Amarillo Verde_

Half the room blushed when they finished Yellow's letter. Blue recovered relatively quickly and turned to Red who seemed to be in shock. "What's wrong?" She asked. His letter fluttered to the floor as Red sat frozen. Quick as a flash, Blue picked it up and read it.

"No. Way." She said scanning his letter. Green took it from her hands and froze after reading it. Gold grabbed it and clearing his throat, read the letter out loud.

"_Dear Red,_

_I apologize for being such a burden._

_Amarillo Verde_" Gold read aloud. Everyone blinked. Gold smirked until the words sank in.

"Wait, WHAT?!" He yelled rereading the letter.

Yellow watched the sun set from as she relaxed in the hot springs with Jolteon on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and wondered if they had heard her instructions yet.

For one of few times in his life, Red had tears in his eyes but nobody had any heart to tease him for it. His finger accidently brushed against the topaz set in the ring and a mini hologram was projected. Everybody stopped.

"_On the second day of the seventh month, there is a festival held annually to celebrate the birth Four Seasons at Cameron Palace. You will find the answers you seek at the Tree of Life. I have placed five Time Flowers there. You will be able to access the memories within by holding the ring over it. If you still wish to speak to me after you find all five, I will be waiting at the top of the Tree. A week before the festival, I will give you a clue as to where the first flower is located. To replay this message touch the topaz on the ring." _The hologram said before sinking back into the gem.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

Updated March 17

**Chapter 3**

**June 21 9:30am Over the Phone**

"Cameron hmm?" Professor Oak said stroking his chin. The other professors were just as puzzled.

"I can't think of where I heard it." Professor Elm said scratching his head.

"I think I've heard of it before too." Professor Birch said screwing his face in concentration. Professor Rowan closed his eyes before opening them.

"Isn't that often referred to as 'The Crossroad of the Five Regions?'?'" He asked. The other professors looked up in recognition.

"I remember now!" Professor Elm exclaimed. The other professors nodded. The Dexholders waited impatiently.

"Cameron is actually an island very close to Hoenn. You can take a special boat or train from there." Professor Oak said.

"It's the only place in the world that still has rulers." Professor Elm added.

"You mean like Kings and Queens?" Gold asked incredulously.

"No. It's actually an oligarchy. It's ruled over by the Four Ladies of Cameron." Professor Oak elaborated.

"I'm sure you'll want to battle the Four Seasons of Cameron Palace. They're said to be some of the strongest trainers in the world." Professor Birch said smiling.

"Anyway, if you want to go to Cameron, we could arrange boat tickets for-"Professor Rowan started but was interrupted by Professor Juniper who just logged on.

"My Dexholders have finally defeated Team Plasma!" She said gleefully. Everyone blinked.

"Well, since this is a good chance for them to meet their seniors, why don't you send them to Cameron too?" Professor Oak asked.

"Sure! I'm sure they'll go." Professor Juniper said.

"So when do you want to leave?" Professor Oak asked.

"How about two days?" Crystal asked.

"That works. Why don't you go to Hoenn? We'll send you your tickets there." Professor Oak said and the Dexholders signed off.

**June 21 10:15am Nuvema Town**

"We're going to Hoenn to meet our Seniors?" White asked excitedly. Professor Juniper nodded.

I'm not sure. I have work to do here." Cheren said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I have to train so I can be the best!" Black said nodding.

"But it sounds like fun." Bianca pouted.

"You could profit from this." Professor Juniper added.

"How?" Black asked. "One of your Seniors is the Pokémon League Champion of Kanto and the others aren't that bad either."

"WE MUST GO!"Black yelled. Everybody winced.

"Another one of your Seniors is Professor Oak's lab assistant and another is his grandson." Professor Juniper continued. The three looked pleadingly at Cheren and N who nodded smiling. Cheren sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Bianca cheered and even Cheren had to smile.

**June 22 12pm Just Outside Littleroot Town**

"Professor Birch's house in Littleroot Town." White read off the directions Professor Juniper had given them.

"We're in Littleroot Town!" Bianca said excitedly pointing at the sign.

"There doesn't seem to be very much here." Cheren observed.

"Where do you think our Seniors are?" Black asked excitedly. N pointed to a large group of 12 people.

"I think that's them." He said quietly.

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"I can see a Pokedex sticking out of one of their pockets." N said. Bianca was already bounding over and the other four hurried to catch up with her.

**June 22 12:05 Littleroot Town**

"When do you think our Juniors are going to get here?" Pearl asked impatiently.

"They'll be here eventually Pearl." Platina said reading.

"I think they're here." Dia said happily munching on chocolate. Indeed, a blonde in a beret was running over with four others trying to catch up to her. All the Dexholders got up to greet the new juniors.

Introductions were made before Professor Birch came out. "Your tickets are here!" He shouted.

"Tickets to where?" Black asked.

"Cameron." Silver said.

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"One of our Seniors told us to go there." Crystal said.

"Which Senior?" White asked.

"She's not here but she was upset over something when we saw her. She said if we wanted answers to go to Cameron." Platina answered.

"Where is Cameron? I've never heard of it." Cheren said adjusting his glasses.

"Honestly, none of us have heard it until Senior Straw-Hat mentioned it." Gold said skating to hand out the tickets.

"Senior Straw-Hat?" N asked extremely amused.

"I don't have nicknames for you!" Gold said horrified.

"Gold." Chris threatened.

"Calm down Super Serious Gal, you know I love only you." He said holding his hands up. Crystal turned bright red.

"Don't even joke about that!" She yelled and tried to hit Gold who caught her wrists and kissed her. Even Blue was too shocked to take a camera and capture the moment. Gold pulled back and examined Crystal's red face.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" He asked nonchalantly. Crystal's face turned even redder. Slap!

"What was that for?" Gold pouted rubbing his sore cheek. Tears were pouring from Crystal's eyes. Taking in the situation, Blue pushed everyone inside before going in herself.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Gold asked very concerned. He tried to wipe her tears but she backed away.

"This isn't a joke!" Crystal yelled from amid her tears.

"Why would you think this is a joke?" Gold asked moving forward to have her move back.

"You always flirt with every girl you see! Why should I believe that you love me?" Chris sobbed collapsing onto the ground. Gold crouched down in front of her. He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes for a moment before kissing her again. They pulled away after a few moments and Gold pulled Crystal into a hug.

"Don't ever doubt me and my feelings again." He whispered as he let her cry into his shoulder. Soon Crystal calmed down. "I'm sorry. I-I love you too." She whispered and saw him smile before pulling her into another kiss.

"How cute." Blue cooed as she took photos.

"Pesky woman." Green muttered. Silver nodded agreeing. Sapphire watched fascinated while Ruby looked away mumbling about wrinkles. Emerald grinned as he watched. Red watched with a far-away look in his eyes as he stopped playing with his button up red jacket and Bianca squealed. White and Platina averted their eyes. N watched very, very confused as Professor Birch smiled knowingly. Pearl was talking to Black and Cheren about battle strategies and Dia watched the couple outside interestedly while eating rice balls.

"Now why can't you ever do that for me, Greenie?" Blue asked pouting and straightening her red miniskirt. Green didn't answer. He only brushed some dust off his black shirt.

**June 22 6pm Tree of Life**

Yellow observed the setting sun from her place at the top of the Tree of Life. "It's almost time." She whispered to Jolteon.

**June 22 12:20pm Littleroot Town**

"So are you a couple now?" Blue asked mischievously. Crystal blushed and started fiddling with her pigtails, staring down at her biker shorts and Gold grinned and grabbed Crystal's hand.

"Yep."

Author's Note: Let me clear things up:

Red, Blue, and Green are 18 and wearing the clothes from the arc with Deoxys.

Gold, Crystal, and Silver are 15 and wearing the clothes they have at the beginning.

Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire are 14 wearing the clothes they wear when starting their journey.

Diamond, Platina, and Pearl are 13 and are wearing the clothes they wear at the beginning.

Black, White, Cheren, Bianca, and N are 12 and wear what they wore at the beginning.

Lillian, Rose, and Coral are my own characters.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

Updated March 17

**Chapter 4**

**June 25 2pm On a Boat**

The Dexholders were amazed to see Cameron. The kingdom rather resembled a village from ancient times. There were stone houses with ceramic roof tiles. Rice paper sliding doors and windows adorned every house. The palace was very similar to the village houses albeit larger and with more color. On the wall surrounding the palace, guards in a white uniform adorned with a crest stood next to banners. There were acres of forest. Children were playing with toys and Pokémon. Adults were laughing and smiling. Pokémon from all five regions were roaming freely. The most impressive part was the tree rising from the middle of mountains. They disembarked and looked around. A hand tugged on Blue's dress. Silver looked down preparing to fight some boy who was touching his sister and saw instead a little girl that can't have been more than five.

"Excuse me." The little girl said tugging on the dress. They all stared at the girl.

"Are you new to Cameron?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, do you know where the nearest hotel is?" Platina asked.

"….What's a hotel?" The girl asked.

"It's a place where travelers can stay." Crystal explained.

"Oh. The hotel's really close then." The girl said.

"Can you tell us where it is?" Platina asked. The girl pointed to the palace.

"That's the hotel?" Gold asked in surprise. The girl nodded.

"The Ladies usually let travelers stay there." She said.

"Thank you for your help." Crystal said smiling.

"You're welcome!" The girl said before bounding away to play with her friends.

"Do you think she was serious?" Green asked.

"Only one way to find out." Gold said before taking off leaving everyone else to catch up with him. Soon they arrived at the palace.

"Excuse me, we were told the palace let travelers stay the night." Crystal said to the guards.

"Hey Missy, don't those uniforms look familiar?" Pearl asked.

"Team Galactic." Dia said quietly.

"No access to unauthorized personnel." The grunts said gruffly.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice cut through sharply. A brunette wearing a tiara set with peridots and a green dress asked with blazing eyes. There were two guards behind her wearing the white uniform and a maid in a maid uniform.

"We were stopping trespassers." The Galactic grunts said nervously.

That's not true! We were asking for a place to stay." Crystal protested.

"Inform Charon, if he does not have the courtesy to call two weeks after his appointment then he can tell his subordinates to pull out." The lady said frostily. The Team Galactic members ran off into the castle and the two guards took their place.

"I apologize. We never turn away visitors without good reason. I'm sure Soul could show you to your rooms." The lady said gesturing to a maid behind her.

"If you will please follow me." Soul said bowing slightly. They followed her in.

"You can have the afternoon off afterwards Soul." The lady called as she turned to talk to the guards.

"Why was she so angry?" Sapphire asked.

"More importantly, why was Team Galactic here?" Pearl asked angrily.

"Shh." Soul hushed and ushered them into a room.

"Team Galactic appeared two weeks ago saying their leader, Charon, wanted to speak of an alliance with Cameron saying he would be here soon to discuss it. Lady Spring graciously granted them shelter but they've been trouble ever since they got here. They think they have the right to order us around and terrorize the citizens. They tried to drown a girl drown two days ago but Lady Winter went ballistic. They've been here for a while but Charon still hasn't come and patience is wearing thin." Soul explained.

"Where are the other ladies?" Crystal asked.

Lady Autumn left about two months ago saying she had business to deal with and Lady Summer left on a small vacation last week because she was ready to murder them. Lady Winter left yesterday after seriously injuring some members of Team Galactic." Soul listed.

After getting settled in their rooms the Dexholders met up. "Do you think the ladies are trustworthy?" Pearl asked.

"Soul was being honest and Lady Spring was really angry with them." Diamond said eating a cupcake.

"For now, we can't be sure." Silver said.

"We could gather information on the festival and the Tree of Life." Platina said.

"Why the festival?" Gold asked.

"Senior Yellow wouldn't have mentioned the festival and chosen that date if it wasn't important." Crystal said.

"We could ask where the library is." White suggested. A knock sounded on the door before Soul popped her head in.

"Is there anything you needed help with?" She asked.

"Could you tell us-"Cheren started but Bianca interrupted.

"About the festival tomorrow?" She asked. Soul blinked before nodding.

"The festival tomorrow is in honor of the Four Seasons: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Legend has it that Arceus ran after having the plates had been taken from its body, gravely injured. It is said that when it ran into the forest, it saw four girls and thought they were going to hunt him as well but could run no longer. Instead, the girls tried their best to protect Arceus against the hunters and seeing their sincerity, Arceus granted them powers. With those powers, the girls were able to defeat the hunters and thanked Arceus for its help. Arceus made them rulers over the land where he first made everything. That land is said to be Cameron. The girls' names were Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Arceus offered them to pick a Pokémon to be their partners and instead of choosing a legendary Pokémon, they picked common Pokémon, pleasing Arceus. Arceus then offered them immortality but they refused stating they did not wish to live forever. Impressed by their foresight, Arceus appointed them guardians of the Tree of Life where everything was first made. The girls eventually died and when they did Arceus chose four new girls to inherit those powers. It is said it happens every time a Season dies and it is true those powers still exist. The festival is to celebrate the birth of the Four Seasons." Soul concluded.

"Could you tell us about the Tree of Life?" Black asked.

"Do you know where it's located?" Soul asked. Silence.

"Is it that giant tree in the middle of the mountain?" Emerald asked.

"Yes."

"I doubt it's an actual tree." Sapphire snorted.

"Of course it's a real tree." Ruby said.

"Actually, it's not a tree." Soul interrupted before they could start fighting.

"Then what is it?" Green asked, interested.

"It's actually a rock formation. It's said that's where life first began." Soul explained.

"Why do people think that?" Blue asked.

"There is said to be a shrine to Arceus there."

"Is there really?" Red asked.

"Only the Seasons can go there. Nobody else ever comes back so we don't know."

"Should we go up there?" White asked nervously looking at the Tree through the window.

"I doubt Yellow would have sent us to death, even if she was angry." Blue said.

"We'll leave in an hour." Red said firmly. Nobody dared to argue.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

Updated March 17

**Chapter 5**

**June 25 5:30pm On the Way to the Tree of Life**

"Thank Arceus Platina thought to bring jeeps." Blue muttered as she rode in one of the five jeeps with the rest of the Kanto Dexholders. There were plenty of ruts in the road and they were being jostled but she was more cautious of Red's driving than the ruts. He had already narrowly missed a tree twice. They drove in tense silence.

"Are you sure you know how to drive?" Crystal asked as they barely missed another tree following their seniors.

"Who said I knew how to drive?" Gold asked cheerfully.

"WHAT!?" Crystal yelled. Silver started muttering under his breath about his crazy friends.

"Shut up!" Emerald turned and yelled as they almost ran into another tree. Ruby and Sapphire paused bickering for a moment to glare at Emerald. Emerald gulped in fear before facing front and suppressed a groan as another argument broke out.

"Do you know where we are going, Pearl?" Platina asked.

"I'm just following our Seniors." Pearl said driving more smoothly than the rest.

"Don't worry Missy. I'm sure our Senior wouldn't have told us to go to the Tree if she meant to kill us." Diamond said offering her a muffin.

"She seemed nice in the letter." Platina said a bit uncertainly accepting the muffin.

"Maybe she's just hurt." Pearl suggested.

"Let's hope so." Platina said and they spent the rest of the ride talking about the Galactic grunts and Charon.

"Slow down, Black!" Bianca said a little frightened but was contradicted as N laughed mentioning Ferris Wheels. Cheren was a bit green and White was checking her seat belt for the tenth time.

The Dexholders got out of the jeeps when the sun started sinking. "I'm driving this time." Silver said glaring at Gold who grinned.

"Same for me." Cheren said weakly, still slightly green.

"They are driving me crazy!" Emerald wailed as Crystal tried to comfort him.

"The sooner you start helping, the sooner we can hurry up and eat." Green said irritably trying to find branches to start a fire with. That got them moving. Soon dinner was ready.

After dinner, Red touched the topaz again. The hologram rose once more.

"_The first Time Flower will be at the base of the mountain. Follow the trail and after passing the signs that warn travelers never to venture in, the flower will be on top of a rock. No matter what you do, you must not pick it. The flower will be a pale pink in color with white swirls. It will look crystalline. Wave the ring over it to see what is inside. When you find it, you will get the next location. Touch the topaz to replay this message." _The hologram said before sinking back into the ring.

"Should we get going?" Red asked even though the other Dexholders knew they didn't have a choice. They clambered back in and took off.

**June 25 6pm Near the Base of the Tree of Life**

"We have to stop." Green said as fog descended on the Dexholders. Red tried to protest.

"He's right, if we keep going; we're going to crash and die." Blue said cutting Red off. He agreed reluctantly.

The younger Dexholders sighed in relief and went to sleep in the jeeps which were parked in a circle around the fire that was dying down.

**June 25 6pm Top of the Tree of Life**

"They're coming." Yellow said quietly. Jolteon peered worriedly at Yellow who smiled.

"I'll be alright Jenny. Get some rest." She said. Jolteon complied and curled up to sleep on its trainer's lap. Yellow slept leaning against one of the trees that grew on the rock formation.

**June 25 7pm At the Jeeps**

"I'm sorry Yellow." Red said quietly looking at the Tree.

"Couldn't sleep, Senior?" Gold asked climbing out of the jeep quietly so he wouldn't wake Silver and Crystal.

"….No. I'm too anxious to find answers." Red admitted sheepishly.

"You'll need your strength so we can leave early and find the Time Flower quickly." Gold said sagely.

"You're right." The two bade each other good night before going back into their respective jeeps to sleep.

**June 26 6am At the Jeeps**

"We should get going." Red said after their rather hasty breakfast of eggs and bread. The other Dexholders got in the jeeps without complaint and continued down the trail.

**June 26 6:30am Base of the First Mountains**

"I think I found it!" Platina called from behind a large boulder which hid a smaller rock. They all crowded over and checking to see everyone was there, Red waved the ring over the flower. The Time Flower opened and a glowing orb rose from the open flower bud. The Dexholders were engulfed in a memory.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

Updated March 17

**Chapter 6**

**7 Years Ago Cameron**

_Yellow laughed as her Jolteon followed her, watching her trying to walk delicately the way her eldest sister could. Her yellow dress stood out in the bamboo grove she was playing in. "Amarillo!" Lillian was calling. She stumbled out with Jolteon trailing behind her. _

"_There you are, you rascal!" Coral said grinning mischievously before tickling her. Rose joined in and the three rolled around laughed when a shadow fell over them. Lillian smiled as she watched her sisters play. _

"_You three always get in trouble." She said shaking her head fondly. _

"_You know you love us all the same." Coral said breathless as her Flareon tackled her. Yellow was still giggling and Rose laughed as her Vaporeon tried to support her but was too small to do so. Leafeon observed the scene from Lillian's shoulders. _

"_Come on, I packed the basket. One last picnic before you leave Amarillo." She said smiling sadly. The smiles faded. _

"_Well, let's enjoy this last day to the fullest!" Lillian said smiling brightly. The grins returned. _

"_To the Crystal Falls!" Coral yelled and took off with her Flareon. Rose followed holding her Vaporeon and Yellow took off with Jolteon behind her. "Come on Lillian!" She called looking backwards. "I'm coming." Lillian smiled walking delicately. _

"_Why do I have to go?" Yellow asked tearfully as Winston, whom she was to call Uncle, stood against the wall. She had on her yellow tunic with the black shirt and pants. Her hair was in a ponytail. _

"_It's tradition. You have to go to our birthplace around this age." Coral said sadly. _

"_You can come back in a few years." Rose said trying to encourage her. _

"_Think of it as an adventure. Beside, even if you can't let Jenny out you'll meet new people, make new friends, and there's a forest where we were born." Lillian said. Yellow perked up at the mention of a forest._

"_I'll go." She said sighing in defeat._

"_Remember Amarillo, you must never let anyone see Jenny or tell them your title." Lillian said seriously. Yellow nodded. _

"_Have fun." She said after another hug and placed a package in Yellow's hands. _

"_Open it when you feel homesick." She whispered. Yellow nodded. _

_Yellow took one last look at Cameron and said good-bye to everyone in the village capital before leaving for Kanto in Uncle Winston's fishing boat. _

_She couldn't stand it. No matter where she looked everyone was there with their older siblings. She blinked away tears and ran into the forest. This forest was different from the one at home. It was dark and had a spooky aura around it. _

_Yellow looked around the forest nervously. "Oh no, I'm lost." She whispered, her eyes darting around the dark trees. An angry Dratini reared up ready to attack her. She screamed. A vine came out of nowhere and the next thing she knew, she was being carried out of danger by a boy, whose Venusaur had the Dratini tied up. _

"_Are you okay?" The boy asked. All Yellow could do was nod._

"_Okay Venusaur, Vine Whip!"_

_The Dratini fell to the ground after the attack. _

"_You gotta be careful, sure you're alright?" The boy asked Yellow._

"_Yeah, thanks." Yellow smiled grateful yet disappointed she hadn't needed to bring out her Jolteon. He caught a Rattatta for her and showed her how to catch a Pokémon, even letting her borrow his Pikachu and showing her his Pokedex._

_More Pokémon attacked. He took her home before releasing his Gyarados to cross to the gym in Viridian City. "Listen to me…Please…Pokémon can be scary…But they're basically kind, loving creatures. If the owner is bad and trains his Pokémon to do bad things…Then they'll grow up to be bad too. But if you care for them with a kind and gentle heart…Then they'll always be your friends. Do you understand?" _

"_I do."_

"_As long as you understand that, you're on the right side." He said before heading to Viridian Gym on the back of his Gyarados._

_There were lots of rumblings and sounds from Viridian gum that day. Nobody dared to get close to it._

_She was in the garden, looking at the picture of the last picnic that had been in the package when Pika came running up to her tugging on her tunic frantically until she followed the electric mouse. She ran until she reached the collapsed boy. She was able to take him to her house and cared for him while the rest of the townspeople went to calm the Pokémon in the forest. _

_When he woke up, he started to leave but Yellow stopped him._

"_Our gym…They say it was destroyed in some huge battle…And…Well…See…Nobody around here is very good with Pokémon…So we were thinking that it would be nice to have someone around to…You know…Teach us?" Yellow asked nervously._

"_Y'mean…me?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_I'd be honored! After I've achieved enough to be a true gym leader! When I come back- I'll be the best gym leader that ever was! Wait for me!" The boy called as he left town, Yellow waving good-bye, Rattatta next to her as the boy left in the direction of Pallet Town._

**June 26 7am Base of the Tree of Beginning**

"Was that-?" Silver asked blinking.

"I see. Yellow always did say you saved but she never described it to me no matter how much I asked." Blue said nodding seriously.

"No wonder she was so keen on finding you." Green nodded smirking slightly.

"That's why it was so tense between you and Senior Straw-Hat." Gold said nodding sagely. Crystal smacked him.

"Why are you so quiet Senior?" Ruby asked.

"I'll bet he didn't recognize her or he FORGOT about it like certain boys are prone to do." Sapphire said glaring at Ruby who glanced at her warily.

"…I didn't forget." He mumbled wearily in defeat.

"…" Sapphire was speechless for a moment. "Do you mean to tell me you were playing with me all those times you said you didn't remember?" She growled, her voice dangerously low as Ruby cowered in the face of her wrath. Blue decided this would be a good time to pull everyone except those two to the other side of the boulder.

"I wasn't playing around with you." Ruby protested.

"Then what were you doing?! Do you know how much it hurt when you said you said you forgot?!" Sapphire sobbed.

Ruby wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. "I'm sorry." He whispered. She cried harder but nodded. They sat in silence like that until Sapphire calmed down. She sniffed then punched him. Ruby fell over.

"Okay, I deserved that." He said getting back up.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She growled but couldn't restrain smiling tearfully.

Blue smirked but wisely stayed quiet when the two rejoined the others. Red touched the topaz again.

The hologram rose. _"As you advance through the Tree of Life, you will come across some geysers. There are hot springs in the area. That is where the second Time Flower is located. Spend some time enjoying the hot springs. I have heard five Dexholders from Unova are with you as well. I greet you. I'm sure you're all capable trainers. I have left bathing suits and towels there so that you may all be able to enjoy the hot springs. To activate the Time Flower, wave this ring over it. Do not pick the flower. I will inform you of the next Time Flower's location once you have found the second flower and taken the time to enjoy the hot springs."_ The hologram sank back into the topaz.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

I apologize for those who got used to me updating daily, the next chapter is going to take me a long time.

Updated March 17

**Chapter 7**

**June 26 12pm On the Road**

"How long does Senior Red intend to drive?" Gold moaned feeling very cramped from sitting in the car for four hours. Crystal shushed him, as she tried to speak to the Seniors over the Pokegear.

"Could we please stop for lunch Senior?" Crystal asked.

"Red insists on another fifteen minutes." Blue sighed.

"Alright, Senior." Crystal said hanging up.

**June 26 6pm Encamped **

"Seriously Red? We drove four hours, rested one, drove another five, and now that we rested and decided to set up camp, you're saying we should travel more?" Blue asked very annoyed.

"Fine." Red sighed reluctantly conceding and allowing them to rest.

"Thank Arceus." Green muttered.

"I can't wait to get to the hot springs." Platina murmured. The others nodded.

**June 27 9am On the Road**

"Do you think Senior Red would let us enjoy the hot springs?" Platina asked.

"Not if he can help it." Pearl replied.

"I'm sure our Senior planned for that." Diamond said eating biscuits.

"Let's hope so."

**June 27 9:30am Hot Springs**

"Where do you think the flower is?" Emerald asked. Ruby shrugged as he looked around.

"I FOUND IT!" Sapphire yelled. Everyone looked around wildly.

"UP THERE!" Sapphire yelled pointing. They looked up to see Sapphire pointing to a small ledge where the flower rested.

They all gathered around the flower and Red waved the ring over it. A golden orb appeared from within and they were engulfed in the flower.

I'm sorry it's so short. I redid all the chapters and the next chapter is taking a while and will be updated soon. I'm really sorry. High school entrance exams suck. I'm really sorry.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

I'm really sorry that took so long but I had High School Entrance Exams. Please forgive me.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! I have made some changes to earlier changes. You may want to reread the story so it'll make more sense later on.**

**Chapter 8**

**5 Years Ago Viridian Forest**

"_Excuse me; did you happen to see a Pikachu run by here? It's hurts and…?" Blue asked Yellow. _

"_No, I have not but a moment please." Yellow said, reading Rattatta's thoughts._

"_No, Ratty has not seen it either." She said apologetically. _

"_You, you can tell!? Can you understand what Pokémon are thinking!?" Blue asked._

_Yellow nodded and her sketchpad fell open. The wind leafed through the pictures until it landed on one, while it was a kid's sketch was obviously Red._

_Blue picked up the sketchpad. "Can I see this for a second!? Do you know this person?" She asked._

"_Oh, yes. That's the one who saved me when I was lost in the forest two years ago. Only after that, I learned that he defeated the bad people who were using the forest…" Yellow said smiling. _

"…_.So you look up to him? Have you seen him since then?"_

"_No, I have not."_

_Listen. I'm a friend of his. If it's alright with you would you mind helping me a bit?"_

"_Help?"_

"_He happens to be in trouble right now." _

"_What!?"_

"_You may have the power to save him. So please, will you help?"_

_Yellow nodded without hesitation._

"_Good, so this is what you do…." Blue started teaching Yellow the basics of Pokémon battle. _

**The Next Day**

"_Now just remember, first I want you to look for Red's Pika. Since it passed through here, it's most likely headed for Pallet Town. After that try to track down leads to Red. Rule number one; never tell anyone about me or who might have sent you on this mission. Rule number two; never give out your name. Our enemies are likely to use any information against us!" Blue said pointing in said direction. Yellow nodded and started to go but Blue stopped her._

"_Here, take this Dodrio. It'll help you travel faster." Blue said handing Yellow a Pokeball. _

"_Thank you." Yellow said releasing the Dodrio. _

"_One more thing," Blue said and placed a straw hat on Yellow's head. "Your identity will be a little harder to discover if they think you're a boy. So until you can use the fact that you're a woman as a weapon, we should probably hide that cute ponytail. I'm counting on you Amarillo Verde." Blue said smiling._

_Yellow nodded. "Let's go!" She commanded the bird Pokémon and they took off. _

**Pallet Town**

"_Whew! We're finally here! Pallet Town!" Yellow said looking around. She spotted some kids._

"_Hey! You there! I need some information! I'm looking for…."Yellow trailed off and hastily drew a quick sketch of Pika. "Here…" She said examining the sketch. "Yeah…Not bad…Do you know this Pokémon!? Yellow asked showing the kids the sketch. The kids pointed toward Professor Oak's lab. She hurried there._

_Yellow opened the door and looked around. "Hello." She greeted Professor Oak. _

"…_? Who are you!?" He asked._

_Yellow dismounted her Dodrio and started looking around. "L-Listen, I have a situation here…So if you could come back later…"Professor Oak was interrupted._

"_Oh! It's here! It's really here!" Yellow said running over to Pika who was resting in a Pokeball. "It's like they told they told me!" Yellow exclaimed releasing Pika. "I KNEW it! I knew you'd come back to Pallet Town!" Yellow said cuddling the Pikachu. As she did Pika started glowing and his injuries disappeared. _

"_Wha…?"" Professor Oak started and then regained composure. "H-H-Hey! Who do you think you are!? What do you mean you KNEW!? Knew WHAT!?" Professor Oak sputtered._

"_Wait, wait! Too many questions at once!" Yellow protested._

"_Hey, there!" She said greeting Pikachu._

"_Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed._

"_Okay! Let's go!" Yellow said heading toward the door with Pika trailing after her. _

"_Wait just a MINUTE! What do you think you're doing!? You barge in here…You say…You grab…You…What IS this!?" Professor Oak ranted. _

"_Do you know Red!?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you come here knowing that he was missing!?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Where is Red now!?" _

"_I don't know."_

"_How did you learn that Red was missing and that Pikachu was back in Pallet Town!?"_

"…_That…I can't tell you."_

"_What's your name!?"_

"_Sorry. Not that either."_

"_This is RIDICULOUS! On what grounds do you—"_

"_Professor. I'm going with Pikachu to find the missing Red. That's why I came here."_

"_It's INSAME! We don't even know what's happened to—"_

"_If, by chance, Red is being held captive by some unknown force…"_

"…_held captive!?" Professor Oak asked in disbelief._

"_I will free him!"_

_Professor took out a Pokeball and released his Spearow._

"_Red is the current Champion of The Pokémon League! He's been honing his skills in battle for two years! And he was defeated! Haven't you noticed Pikachu's condition!? What do you think you can do…Against whoever did THAT!? Fury Attack! Do you think I'd trust Red's survival to an arrogant Greenhorn like you!? If you think you have the skill to save him, then show me-By ending THIS battle!" Professor Oak roared._

"_I might just do that…Doduo! Whirlwind!"_

"_Mirror Move!"_

"_Keep whirling!"_

"_Red would have found a way to blast through Spearow's Mirror Move by now! Since neither of our attacks is reaching the other…What do you do? Press on or retreat? Is it fair to say…That your hands are tied? I don't doubt that you heard something about Red…And probably think you can save him…But if this is your best, you're better off staying out of the way!" Professor Oak barked._

"_Doduo!" _

_Yellow knocked out the Spearow by making it dizzy._

"_Pika!" Pikachu caught the Spearow on its back. _

"_Hey! That doesn't count! You …You can't settle this by making them both DIZZY!" Professor Oak yelled._

"_You told me to END the battle!" Yellow said smiling._

"_But…But…" Professor Oak stammered._

"_Just be glad that neither Pokémon got hurt." Yellow said patting the Spearow._

"_You. Come with me." Professor Oak said beckoning Yellow to follow him after some silence. _

**Red's House**

"_That's…Red's Pokedex! He had the nerve to leave it behind!? Knowing that reckless student of mine…He probably took on his opponent knowing full well that he couldn't win…" Professor Oak muttered shaking his head._

"_Just now…You yelled "Pika." The nickname Red gave this particular Pikachu. Even though I never used it in front of you." Professor Oak said._

"…_Yes."_

"_I must say you're awfully rude. Barging into my lab without even giving me your name. Obviously knowing what's going on, but not telling us. But you understand Red's connection with Pika…And Pika's instinct is to trust you. I choose to trust you too. Rude or not…I know you're a friend of Red's." Professor Oak said patting Pika._

"_Red is pretty tough. I don't think he's dead at least. So take this Pokedex and Pikachu to him" Professor Oak said offering the Pokedex to Yellow._

"…_I will…" Yellow said accepting the Pokedex and set off with Pika._

"_Come on Pika! Let's go!" _

**Viridian Forest**

_Yellow yawned as she fished. "Mmmg…So sleepy…" She trailed off. "Huh!? Something's tugging…?" Pika started to wander. _

"_Going for a walk, Pika? Don't wander too far!" Yellow said returning her attention to her fishing pole. _

"_A Seaking!" Yellow exclaimed as the fish jumped out of the water. She immediately threw a Pokeball. The Seaking was sucked in for a moment but got free and dived back into the water. Yellow blinked for a moment._

"_Guess, I can't expect to catch it without a battle." She mumbled sheepishly before giggling. _

"_Hey Pika! You're back! How was your walk?" Yellow asked when Pika came back to find her fishing again. Pika started to wave his arms around frantically._

"_Huh!? What did you say!?" Yellow asked confused._

"_Pi-kaa!"_

"_Okay, okay, just hang on!" Yellow said before reading Pika's mind._

"_Alright! Let's go!"_

"_H-Hang on! Hey! I'm going to get you out of there!" Yellow yelled as she threw her fishing rod and caught Bill's arm so that he resurfaced. She battled the Seadra who had dragged Bill underwater. She employed her power with the fishing rod to capture the Seadra and heal it. _

"_Eh!? What's happening!? It's freezing!"_

"_It's about time! We're under attack here!" Bill yelled over the blizzard._

"_Who are you!? And why are you after this Pikachu!?" Bill yelled at the purple-haired lady who had ordered the blizzard who laughed in response._

"_Do you know of the battle between Red of Pallet Town and Bruno of the Elite Four that took place at a certain location?" She asked smiling menacingly._

"_A battle between Red-and Bruno!?" Bill asked then realization hit._

"_And Red, what's happened to him!?" Bill shouted._

"_Do you think some little Pokémon League Tournament winner would stand a chance against a member of the Elite Four?" The lady whose silhouette was visible asked. _

"_No…It can't be…Not Red." Bill muttered, shocked. _

"_However, there was ONE who escaped the battle." The silhouette continued ignoring Bill._

"_Pika, I was right…You ARE Red's Pika!" Bill exclaimed._

"_The Elite Four have a PERFECT battle record to preserve. Not only do we crush all the trainers, we don't let even a single Pokémon escape! It's a matter of reputation you understand. That's why I need you to give that Pikachu to me." The silhouette continued taking a step forward so that her shoes were visible._

"_Did you say "WE!?" Bill asked._

"_Indeed. I too am one of the Elite Four. I am Lorelei! My specialty is ICE!" Lorelei said jumping on the back of her Dewgong._

"_You may not defy me." Lorelei said heading for the pair. _

"_Wh-What's she doing-!?" Bill asked as they started to run._

"_Just covering that ugly cliff face with a beautiful sheet of ice." Lorelei replied laughing as she closed in on them. _

_Yellow winced. _

"_Doduo!"_

"_Curses—Dewgong!...They're gone." _

**Inside A Cave**

"_Man, I hate days like this…! What that gal was just sayin'…" Bill trailed off._

"_It's all true, yes. When Red was last seen, he was going off to answer a letter of challenge. He probably thought it was from just another trainer but it was really from THEM and only Pika came back alive." Yellow said hugging Pika._

"_I can't believe it! There's an enemy not even the Pokémon League Champion can beat." Bill murmured._

"_It's true. I don't know if ANYONE can stand against the Elite Four." _

"_What can we do then?"_

_Yellow ignored Bill as she healed Pika. _

"_You! Who ARE you!?" Bill asked, astonished._

"_I'm on a mission from Professor Oak to team up with Pikachu and find the missing Red!" _

"_What!? You're not thinking of fighting them, the Elite Four, are you!? Don't be INSANE!" Bill yelled. _

_Yellow merely grasped her fishing pole. "Shall we go then?" She asked._

_A crash rang throughout the cave. _

"_Um, not like I'm stalling y'understand, but do you hear something?" Bill asked. _

_Another crash._

"_There it is again!" Bill said nervously looking around._

"_That was too close! They know we're hiding here—They're trying to bury us!" _

"_WHAT!?"_

_A spike came through the ceiling of the cavern and Bill ran toward the exit. _

"_The EXIT! No! We're TRAPPED!" Bill panted._

"_C-Cold…Got any bright ideas!?" Bill asked Yellow then paused._

"_I know! Can't your Doduo's powers bust us out of this ice!?" Bill asked._

"_Yes, they probably could, but…We'll be sitting ducks for those missiles as soon as we step out! The enemy knows where we are, remember!? We need to find out what those missiles are, what makes them so powerful! What kind of Pokémon is shooting them out and how!? It's too powerful to be an ordinary Spike Cannon." Yellow muttered then paused. "Look! Over there! It's small but it is an opening!"_

"_But we can't get through that tiny li'l hole!"_

"_Pika, go into the ball for a moment." Yellow commanded and Pika, nodding, returned to its Pokeball. _

"_Once they're in their balls, Pokémon are small enough to go in your pocket. You might almost call 'em Pocket Mon—What are you planning now?" Bill asked stopping himself from muttering subconsciously. _

"_This!" Yellow replied swinging her fishing rod so Pika was out of the cave. _

"_Cloyster and Dewgong…A combined attack!" Yellow exclaimed before swinging the rod so Pika was back inside as Lorelei tried to attack the Pokeball._

"_It's both of them. The ice missiles are made of Cloyster's Spike Cannon boosted by Dewgong's Ice Beam. That's why they're so incredibly powerful. If we can stop either one of them we just might be able to escape." Yellow continued._

"_W-Wait a minute! How d'you know what Pikachu saw outside!?" Bill asked. _

"_All I know is when I do this; I can somehow sense the feelings and thoughts of Pikachu and other Pokémon."_

"_Their thoughts!?" Bill asked but Yellow ignored him as she tossed an empty Pokeball out of the opening. The moment Lorelei attacked the empty Pokeball, Doduo busted out the cave with Bill and Yellow on its back._

"_We're over here!" Bill yelled at Lorelei smiling triumphantly._

_Lorelei gasped. "It can't be! The Pokeball we just destroyed is empty! It was a decoy!" She yelled before Yellow released Pika right in front of Cloyster. _

"_Back in your shell Cloyster!" Lorelei commanded and Cloyster withdrew._

"_You concentrated only on Cloyster in that, didn't you? You knew that with one disabled, the other wouldn't be much of a threat. You must have known who they were before you came out, but you couldn't have seen them from inside the cave! How did you know?" Lorelei asked. _

"…"

"_Answer me!" Lorelei yelled while commanding her Dewgong to attack. _

_Bill and Yellow dodged the attack. "You're not going to fight back?" Bill asked._

"_We're no match! We've gotta run!" Yellow replied as she commanded Doduo to run._

"_So, it seems you're NOT just running like a coward. You have something that normal trainers don't have! What is your name?" Lorelei yelled at the retreating passengers upon the Doduo._

"_Call me Amarillo! Amarillo Verde!" Yellow replied looking back before running off on the back of the Doduo with Dewgong giving chase._

"_That Dewgong! It's chasing us by making its own ice-skating rink! I was sure Doduo'd have the advantage in a land race, but, well, so much for me!" Bill muttered. _

_Lorelei laughed. _

"_They're almost on top of us!" Yellow yelled. _

"_Ice Beam!" _

"_They've blocked the way!" Yellow exclaimed before turning Doduo toward the river._

"_H-Hey! That way's the river!" Bill protested. _

"_It's better than getting skewered!"_

"_The second time today." Bill muttered. _

"_After them!" Lorelei commanded and Dewgong dove into the river._

"_Looks like they got the advantage this time!" Bill exclaimed before all of them were tossed by a wave._

"_Let's thank them for that most entertaining match! Aurora Beam!" _

"_My feet!" Bill exclaimed._

_Lorelei laughed. "Going somewhere?" She asked. _

"_C-Can't get 'em out!" Bill said shakily. _

"_She froze that whole wave, what power!" Yellow exclaimed. _

"_You call that power?" Lorelei asked before raising her hand._

"_Supersonic!" She commanded. _

_She laughed again. "You've made this much harder than it had to be." She continued. Yellow's fishing rod holding a Rattatta went over the edge of the ice wave. _

"_You owe me an answer at least before you go. You knew that Cloyster and Dewgong were together, but how? Could it be that you could somehow sense what Pikachu said?" Lorelei questioned._

_Yellow didn't say anything. _

"_Got it, didn't I? So, the next question is how powerful is this vision of yours? Can you only somewhat see what Pikachu sees right now or can you see even into Pikachu's memories? When I first told you about the battle between Red and Bruno, you looked at me as if you were trying to figure me out. Can I assume, then, that you don't know much about that battle? That you couldn't see the memories of the battle in Pikachu's mind? I think not. Well? Am I wrong? No matter though, since-"Lorelei trailed off at hearing a scraping noise. _

"_What IS that?" Bill asked. _

"_Th-This sound…What?" Lorelei asked looking around before the ice wave broke. _

"_H-H-Hyper Fang!?" Bill asked. _

_A Rattatta crawled onto the ice. "Under the ice, a Rattatta!?" Lorelei exclaimed._

"_You're NOT getting away that easily!" Lorelei yelled grabbing a Pokeball when a puddle of black ink landed next to her. Distracted, Lorelei turned around. _

"_Who is that!?" She yelled before turning her attention back to the escapees who had already escaped. _

"_Whew! W-We're safe. They CAN'T still be chasing us." Bill said wearily paddling the ice boat forward. "I never woulda thought to escape with a Rattatta…Them's SOME front teeth ya got there, fella!" Bill said examining Rattatta. _

"_This was my first Pokémon, my first friend." Yellow said yawning. "Thanks Ratty." Yellow said to the Rattatta before falling asleep. _

**Outskirts of Celadon City**

_Yellow woke to see Pika starting to leave. "Pika. Don't do anything foolish like trying to find Red by yourself. Now. We have an early morning tomorrow. Let us sleep." Yellow said smiling at the Pikachu. Pika started to emit electricity. _

_Yellow sat up. "Pika, what's wrong?" She asked and Pika shocked her. _

_Yellow kneeled down, a short distance from Pika. "I'm sorry, Pika,…I know it must be difficult for you to listen to the commands of one who is not your trainer…but you HAVE to believe in me! I want to save Red as much as you do! Please stay and help me until we can find him! You have come this far because you believed in me, yes?" Yellow asked patiently. Pika didn't do anything._

"_At last, I have found you!" A voice exclaimed. _

"_You are the one aren't you? The one who passed through Pallet Town and took Pika with him? Professor Oak was kind enough to fill me in. Red's Pikachu…The one returnee from a terrible battle…and a boy in a yellow straw hat who said Pika would help him. The Professor seemed to hold you in very high regard, but it seems Pika is less easily impressed. Who are you?" The lady continued. _

"…_Verde." _

"_I am Erika. Celadon City gym leader and one of Red's closest friends. I have come to place Pika under my care." Erika said, bending down. _

"_!"_

"_This Pikachu is our one lead to Red. Our enemies will be eager to destroy that lead, but the forces of Celadon under my command should be enough to protect it. Verde, a surname peculiar to the Viridian Area is it not? Which is where this Pikachu came from originally. I imagine Pika followed you because of your SCENT. I hope you aren't counting on a tenuous bond like that to hold you together in the heat of a battle!" Erika continued picking up Pika. _

"_Lady Erika!" _

"…_Are you sure about that!? A sighting of someone fitting Red's description on the western outskirts of Celadon City!?" Erika asked. _

_Yellow and Pika started to run. _

"_No, Pika! WAIT! We have to do this together!" Erika said commanding her troops. _

**West Side of Celadon City**

"_Pika, I'm so happy for you! You might be reunited soon with Red, eh?" Yellow huffed as Pika looked around excitedly. Someone stepped out of the shadows. _

"_Red!? Is that you?" Yellow asked turning around as Pika jumped into the arms of the person. _

"_Hey, Pika! Long time no see!" He said reaching out for the Pikachu. _

"_It is Red!" It IS!" Yellow exclaimed smiling. _

_Erika and her troops came up the hill. _

"_At last! I'm SO happy to see you, Red!" Erika said staring forward._

"_We were all so worried." She continued wiping tears away. _

'_Red' smiled before knocking Erika to the ground and grabbing Pika by the ear. _

"_Heh! Shock away brainless one! I'm well prepared for ANYTHING you might do!" _

_Pika used Thunderbolt. _

"_How is it this possible?" Yellow asked in shock. _

"_A BODYSUIT, fools! A bodysuit of my own invention devised to block electric shocks and to emit a scent chemically engineered to match Red's! Today you face invincible scientific wizardry!" The boy continued taking off his mask. _

"_Though a foolish world insists upon calling me 'Super Nerd' the very fact that I anticipated your route surely demonstrates that my genius is not to be mocked." He continued watching Pika struggle. _

_The Celadon soldiers stepped closer in rage but the boy had anticipated it. _

"_Not too close, soldiers of Celadon! You have the advantage of numbers, but I have your leader's life in my uh…hand!" He said pressing his foot on Erika's head. _

_The soldiers backed off. _

"_Now you're demonstrating some intellect." The boy chuckled. _

"_Marowak, Bonemerang! And Again! Feh. Too easy." The Super Nerd said grinning. "That will suffice." He continued turning away. _

"_You! Give me back my Pika!" Yellow yelled at the Super Nerd who was carrying Pika away. _

"_YOUR Pika?" The Super Nerd sneered. _

"_Until we locate Red, I, Amarillo Verde, am Pika's trainer." Yellow said determinedly. _

"_You, baby-brain, are Pika's trainer?" Super Nerd asked incredulously, then started to laugh. "Of course you are! Then it'll be no trouble for you to take it back!" He continued commanding his Pokémon to attack. "Persian Fury Swipes! Paras Stun Spore!" Yellow fell back._

"_Amarillo…" Erika panted trying to stand. _

"_I don't advise entering the League Games just yet 'trainer!'" Super Nerd shouted as he ran off with Pika on his Persian._

"_Alright, if he wants to attack at full force, GO!" Yellow muttered releasing her Pokémon._

"_Your full force is just a Rattatta and a Doduo? I thought you'd capture more Pokémon than that!" Erika said in shock._

"_Oh, I captured many others but I let them all go!" Yellow said mounting the Doduo._

"_Let them GO!? Why?" _

"_I am not interested in completing a Pokedex. All I want are true friends!" Yellow called back as Doduo sped away._

_Erika groaned as she stood up._

"_Lady Erika!" _

"_I wish I could run after him but it seems I'm more badly injured than I thought. If I go now, the enemy will only exploit my weakness, Elite Group B! Follow him to the city!"_

"_Yes, M'lady!"_

_Erika started to walk but came across Yellow's sketchpad. _

"_What's this? A sketchbook…Did he drop this?" Erika wondered and picking it up, rifled through the pages with sketches of Rattatta and Doduo and Pikachu._

**Central Celadon City**

"_Where are they?" Yellow asked looking around. _

"_I'm so sorry Pika, I never wanted you to be captured…Never. Maybe if we all keep watch in every direction….But it's so dark….So dark…" Yellow muttered._

_Marowak's Bonemerang whirled through the air. _

"_Look out! Up above!" Yellow yelled before dodging the bone. _

"_That was a Marowak's Bonemerang!" Yellow said before closing her eyes. _

"_What's this sound? L-Like nails scraping across a black board!" Yellow asked covering her ears._

"_Dody!" Yellow cried out as the Doduo was struck. _

"_Here it comes again! Run Dody, run! Get away!" Yellow commanded as the bone came whizzing again. _

_The scraping noise started up again and Yellow screamed._

"_I-It's so loud! I can't hear the Bonemerang! I know it's nearby!" Yellow exclaimed then cried out as it hit Doduo_

"_This powder…H-He's not even trying to hit us. He's knocking out Doduo!" Yellow said before being hit again and again._

"_I…I have to…S…Save…PIKA!" Yellow yelled as she screamed from the poison powder on the bone._

"_Dody…R-Ratty…" Yellow moaned as she watched her Pokémon suffer. _

"_Wh…Where…? Where is he attacking from…? Dody and Ratty are already dizzy…Th-They can't run or fight…any moment now…my friends could suffer a final blow…I…I have to do something…But…I can only think of one way…So I have to do it! Ratty, Dody, Return! At least this way, neither of you will be hurt…Take care of Pika…If you get the chance…Now, COME AND GET ME!" Yellow yelled allowing the bone to hit her before she blacked out. _

"_Who…are you? What's happening? Yellow asked when she woke. _

"_Good, you're awake. My name is Misty. I'm a friend of Red's. What's happening is…well, see for yourself. Someone's trying to steal away our only link to Red." Misty said helping Yellow sit up. _

"_N…No…I will…Help…To…" Yellow said trying to stand up. _

"_No! You're hurt! Don't worry! We won't let him get away that easily!" Misty said winking. "Mega Punch!"_

"_Water Gun!" _

"_Okay, we've got him! Now, just drag him down!" Brock commanded. _

_The fog started whirling. _

"_Wait! That's a Gastly!" Blaine said as the Pokémon took shape._

"_Well, that explains the fog."_

"_And now that we know what it really is, we'll use Growlithe's blast of hot pressurized wind to blow it away! Stand back everyone! Growlithe, Fire Blast!" _

"_Oh no! There's a wild Pokémon in that tree!"_

"_What!?"_

_Yellow gripped her fishing rod. "Let's go!" _

"_What!?"_

"_It'll be blasted by the Growlithe's attack!" _

_Pika popped out of the Pokeball and rescued the Caterpie. _

"_Nice work Pika!" _

"_Good job Amarillo. Or can I call you Yellow to make it easier for me? Although you scarcely have what I'd call a yellow streak…" Blaine trailed off. _

"_Uh…Who…"_

"_I'm Blaine from Cinnabar Gym. Nice to meet you. "_

"_And I'm Brock from Pewter Gym."_

"_All good friends of Red." _

"_But I don't understand…Why was the one who tried to steal Pikachu now being kidnapped himself? Could it be that someone does not want this so-called 'Super Nerd' to be questioned?" Erika asked._

"_To keep him from talking? Could be…We better hurry on researching that suit." Blaine said._

"_Then I'll go to Mt. Moon to investigate. It's pretty close to Pewter City."_

"_I will rally my forces in case of a battle…"_

"_The-The fog!" _

"_Wait, the Gastly that we thought was blown away was hiding in our captive! It's attacking again!"_

"_No! It's spreading too fast!"_

"_It's a gas Pokémon! Attack the core!" A new voice rang out before the voice did what he had just commanded them to do._

"_Who the-!?"_

"_Rather than trying to blow away or slice through the fog, it's best to attack he source of the power. You'll head off any second attacks."_

"_Green!"_

"_Thank you, Green. You saved us. But why are you here?" _

"_You were talking about whoever might be your opponent. Most likely, it would be Agatha, the Ghost-Pokémon wielding trainer of the Elite Four." _

"_Those trainers who've surpassed even the Gym Leaders? But Green, why do you think…?"_

"_The attack strategy of that Gastly was precisely the same as the one I fought before."_

"_Don't' tell us, you fought with one of the Elite Four!?"_

"_Mmm. Purely by accident, though. It was at that abandoned power plant. I heard about Red's disappearance in a letter from my grandfather. At the time the identity of the enemy was still a mystery. But that Gastly clinches it. The Elite Four, Agatha in particular, seem to have a personal vendetta against my grandfather. That's why ever since that battle, I've stopped keeping in touch with my grandfather electronically. Security purposes."_

"_If the Elite Four is behind all this, that explains a lot of things…But why go through all this trouble?"_

"_A letter of challenge…Apparently ambushing Red…Using his scent to capture Pika…"_

"_Now trying to silence the one link to Red that we've caught…"_

"_Just remember, the Elite Four never show any mercy. It's good to protect Pokémon, but if you allow the enemy to get YOU because of that extra kindness, you're finished. Like that Gastly just now, I'd have blown it away, core and all, if not for the interference of your fishing rod. You have to learn the difference between kindness and weakness."_

"_Hold on Green! Are you saying that this kid protecting a Pokémon was wrong!?"_

"_I'm not judging anyone, but if it were Red, He'd have found some way to defeat the enemy completely while still saving the Caterpie. If you want to save him, that's the level of skill and strategy you'll need. If you plan on facing the Elite Four, I'd recommend you train yourself hard." Green said mounting his Charizard._

"_Wait! Take me with you! To save Red, I will learn whatever I have to!"_

"…_Have it your way…"_

"_Thank you!" _

"_Yellow! This is my Graveler. You can take it along."_

"_And this is my Omanyte. This'll be safer than traveling with just three Pokémon at your side."_

"_Thank you so much, Misty and Brock!" Yellow said before getting on Green's Charizard._

**Morning Somewhere Outside Celadon City**

_Yellow yawned as she awakened. "Good morning Pikachu!" Yellow said cuddling the electric mouse._

"_So, where's Green?" Yellow asked looking around. "Yesterday, he was sleeping over there somewhere." She mumbled looking over some rocks. She watched Green train when the bushes rustled._

"_Hey! You're the Pokémon from Celadon City! What're you doing all the way out here?" Yellow asked petting the Caterpie. _

"_Try to capture that Pokémon with one of your own. Then you can start training it toward a higher level." Green said turning away._

"_Okay! I can do this! Come on Ratty!"_

**Nightfall Somewhere Outside Celadon City**

"_As of now, I've got to call for help!" Yellow panted still having failed to capture the Caterpie._

_Green fell over. _

"_I don't think I'm cut out for capturing. I mean you have to hurt it first, right? I just can't bring myself to do it. I've even been practicing to see if there's any way to capture them without a battle. When I fought those Pokémon to save those people, I was just acting out of desperation! What do I DO?"_

"_Just demonstrate an attack. What does Rattatta use?"_

"_Umm…Well…"_

_The rest of the day was spent with Yellow frustrating Green._

_Eventually the Caterpie was captured. _

"_Okay. I know you're keeping Pikachu for Red, but how did you capture Rattatta and Doduo?"_

"_Well with Ratty, it was just like you did for me now, there was someone there to tell me what to do and I kinda got Doduo from someone else…"_

"_And these are the only three you have…"_

_Rattatta chose that moment to start evolving._

"_Green! S-Something's wrong with Ratty!"_

"_You have Red's Pokedex don't you? Open it. Apparently, it's maxed out at this level. Its power level must have shot up because you've been battling with it so much lately."_

"_?"_

"_Once it evolves, it can learn more attacks, thus being much more useful in battle."_

"_Um…What's evolve?"_

"_!"_

_They turned back to the Rattatta, now a Raticate._

"_Ratty! No! Wh…Wh…" _

_Green cautiously snuck a look at Yellow._

"_WHAAAAA!" Yellow started to cry. _

"_! This has GOT to be a practical joke! A trainer who starts bawling when his Pokémon evolves!? What ELSE could this fool possibly…"_

"_Umm…Sorry about last night. It's just that I never knew Pokémon were supposed to evolve…So when all of a sudden Ratty started changing, I…Well…Anyway….But it doesn't matter what it LOOKS like! Ratty is Ratty! I won't let it bother me anymore!"_

"_You know if you REALLY don't want a Pokémon to evolve,, all you have to do is cancel it. When it starts to shudder like it did yesterday, open the Pokedex and hit the cancel button. The pulse emitted from the Pokedex will stop the evolution. One of the privileges of having a Pokedex. You don't know the first thing about Pokémon, you can't capture anything, you treat the Pokedex like a toy…"_

"_Green…"_

"_Listen! If you're going to go up against the Elite Four, then you'd better decide. Are you a trainer or not?" _

"_I'm gonna call you Kitty! Got it Pikachu? I need to run a quick errand, so watch after Kitty while I'm gone."_

_Pika nodded._

"_Kitty's still not used to all this so I don't want it cooped up in a Pokeball." Yellow said before leaving to find Vermillion flowers. _

**The Next Day Somewhere Outside Celadon City**

"_I'm back! I heard that a Caterpie's favorite food is the Vermilion Flower, so I went to get some, but since there aren't any plants or trees around here it took me a whole day just to get this mu…Huh?"_

**A Week Later Somewhere Outside Celadon City**

"_Okay Doduo!" Yellow commanded._

"_That's it Dody, Ratty!" She praised when the training was over._

"_Now, Omanyte, Graveler!" She called releasing the Pokémon. She blinked for a moment._

"_Oh, that's right! I must yell out a command. So, the attacks these two know now are…Eh? Ak! Wrong button! W-Which one is it?" Yellow asked fiddling the Pokedex. _

_The two Pokémon started to leave. _

"_Wait! Stop!" She cried chasing them to get hit with Rock Throw and Water Gun. _

"_Um, sleeping Pokémon, Snorlax, Type Normal. Attacks, Double-Edge and Harden…Ai, Ai, Ai my head hurts. Green said I must learn all the information Red gathered into his Pokedex but there is just so much!" Yellow sighed. "Oh well. Next, Eevee, the evolution Pokémon…This is a capture screen. I-never knew Red actually caught an Eevee…" Yellow mumbled then glanced up. "WAA! G-Gr-Green, we have trouble!" She yelled as Mankey surrounded them. _

"_Mankey…When they stalk like this, it usually means they're very hungry."_

"_Hungry1?"_

"_It's a whole troupe on the move. Their food supply has been dwindling at an alarming rate. At this point they'll eat just about anything."_

"_EEEK!"_

"_This'll be a great test for you. Break the Line!"_

"_O-Okay." _

"_Hydro Pump! Wing Attack!"_

"_Look Yellow, do you see that Primeape sitting alone, away from the battle? Can you lure it away from the group?"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_That's the pack leader. I'll take the rest. When you get far enough away, open your Pokedex! Got it?" _

"_I-I have! Doduo!" She said and set off to irritate the Primeape until he gave chase. _

_After a bit Yellow opened her Pokedex and something shot into it._

"_The Tri Attack. First time I tried it. Good thing Porygon's electronic beam transfer worked. Porygon is essentially a living computer program. Making use of the fact that it can move through cyberspace, I transferred it from one Pokedex to the other. You moved pretty well. Real battle is definitely the best train-!?"_

_Yellow ignored him as she healed the Primeape. "You had to find food for all your pack, did you not, poor thing?" She said patting the Primeape before it rejoined its pack. _

"_I would love to more from you but I think I might become too dependent. So I decided to go alone! Thanks for everything! At least I understand much more about the reality of battles now." _

_Green released his Golduck. "The best way to get anywhere from here is by sea. You can't surf yet so use the passenger boat over there."_

"_Okay! See you later Green!"_

**Aboard the S.S. Anne**

_Yellow laughed as Pika jumped onto her hat. "Just don't fall! I gained a lot of confidence training with Green. When I get to Vermillion City, maybe I will finally be bold enough to team up with HIM…With Red." She murmured. _

"_I'm so sleepy." Yellow yawned. Smoke started issuing from the Engine Room before the ship tipped over. People screamed. _

"_This is no accident; we're so close to the harbor…Pika! Go!" Yellow commanded as she hung tightly to railing. _

"_Someone's sabotaged the Engine Room…Destruction by a time bomb and a Psychic attack? Hmm..."_

"_As I thought! A fiend has destroyed the Engine Room! Well then, take this Pay Day!"_

"_What do you think you're doing!?" Yellow asked running away._

"_Disgraceful to think that a mere child could be the culprit! But I can't forgive anyone who harms my beloved ship!"  
"Ow! Hey! You've got it wrong! Ouch! He's not listening!" Yellow exclaimed dodging the money. They were thrown off-balance as the ship shook and the man started to fall backwards._

"_Watch out!" Yellow yelled as she released Pika who caught the man._

"_Good work Pika." She said before glancing down. _

"_There's a hole in the ship, Omny, Ice Beam! Yes." Yellow cheered as the hole was sealed._

"_Pika, fill me in!" Yellow commanded before reading Pika's thoughts. _

"_The passengers are in danger too. We must hurry and go above!"_

"_You said Pika…Could this be the Pika that belongs to our famous Pokémon Fan Club member Red?_

"_Y-You know who Red is!? Is he…" Yellow asked then the ship shook._

"_I think we've have to talk later. To the deck now, hurry!"_

"_Deck?"_

**The Deck of the S.S. Anne**

"_Don't tell us you forgot about Team Rocket!"_

"_It can't be! They were annihilated two years ago!"_

"_It isn't that easy!"_

"_We will concede that we were defeated by three trainers from Pallet Town two years ago along with our Supreme Leader and Command Triad but our surviving forces have been waiting all over the region for the chance to rise up again._

"_Surviving forces?"_

"_Didn't you know that originally there were three squadrons organized for each of the Triad by three Elite Squadron Leaders? Which would make us can you guess? The leaders of those squadrons! In short…Team Rocket's Elite! And in retaking the S.S Anne, we will let our resurrection be known throughout the world!"_

"_Oh, no…We're up against Team Rocket?" The President of The Pokémon Fan Club asked. _

"_You won't get away with this!" Yellow yelled._

"_And who are you!?" _

"_I wonder if I'll be able to see the results of being trained by Green." Yellow mumbled releasing her Pokémon._

"_?"_

"_Even I can see that that motley Poke-crew doesn't have a chance..." The Pokémon Fan Club President said. _

"_Attack!"_

_Team Rocket laughed. "Are THOSE our opponents!? This will be amusing! Ekans! Weezing! Hypno! Slowpoke! Voltorb! Electrode! Who IS this stupid kid!?"_

"_I am Amarillo! They called Yellow!" Yellow yelled before her Pokémon scattered._

"_What the-!?"_

"_Instead of attacking…They're scattering!?" The President asked incredulously. _

"_Not THAT way! Uh-uh You won't escape that way either! Let's have a little battle shall we? Swift!"_

"_Dodge them Doduo!" _

"_Did you really think that a Doduo was faster than a Voltorb?" Team Rocket laughed. _

"_Hey quit rocking the ship." The President commanded. _

"_Wait! I have to do something about the passengers."_

"_Sonic Boom!"_

"_Doduo, attack! Whirlwind!"_

"_Hey! Stop them! They…Got away!? What difference does it make those Pokémon are nothing anyways! And that means we only have to deal with these two!"_

"_Let's sink the ship and all the passengers with it! Slowpoke! Hypno, Meditate to lift us out of here! Now we're safe." _

"_Can't hold on any longer…" The President said before his hand slipped thread appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around him until a tube formed._

"_What!? That kid's Caterpie! There's so much thread around them that's it's floating them like a lifesaver! Every last passenger we dumped into the sea is still floating!"_

"_Everyone! Swim toward the harbor!"_

"_I've heard of Caterpie silk being used to make expensive woven fabrics but this is RIDICULOUS! Why are my feet so cold? Our legs are frozen! The Omanyte's Ice Beam! Hypno attack! No idiot! If Hypno attacks who's going to keep us levitated!? Oh, there's that…Hypno catch us!"_

"_The passengers are all safely at the docks. I'm the only one on the boat. Care to give up?"_

"_Give up!? Ekans! Weezing! Acid! Sludge!" Yellow yelled as she dodged._

"_You're all going down!" Team Rocket laughed._

"_That a way Gravvy! Okay Pika! Thundershock!"_

"_No! My Ekans! My Weezing! Do you hear? Oh no…Where'd that Raticate come from!?" Team Rocket asked as the ship was poised to crush them. _

"_Will you give up yet? Or do I tell Gravvy to let go?"_

"_We g-give up…" Yellow giggled at their answer._

**Vermillion Harbor**

"_Now you scoundrels, Yellow is it? Do I have your permission to serve up the finishing?"_

"_What!?"_

"_Pay Day! Pay Day!"_

"_Yaaa!" _

"_I did it! I finally defeated some bad guys! By the way, how is Red doing?"_

"_Well actually…."_

"_You mean Red is MISSING!?"_

"_He responded to a letter of challenge from someone and only Pika returned. Pika and I took the responsibility from Professor Oak to bring Red back but we don't have any leads yet…."_

"_I see…"_

"_I can't stand it! I need something to go on! You said you know him! Can you think of anything?" _

"_Hmm… When I first met Red a little more than two years ago, at the time he was…No. Before I speak of that I should tell you the legend that surrounds this Vermillion Harbor. Are you familiar with the Moon Stone?"_

"_Yes, I am. It enables certain Pokémon to evolve."_

"_That's the one. However, there are actually four other types of evolving stones. There is the Leaf Stone which affects particular Grass Pokémon. The Fire Stone for Fire Pokémon and similarly the Water and Thunder Stones. You know these stones normally disappear after one use, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But somewhere, they say, are four very special stones that do not lose their power even after enabling a Pokémon to evolve. Many people have sought them for a long time and according to local legend, Yellow those very stones lie at the bottom of Vermillion Harbor!"_

"_And? What connection does this have with Red?" _

_The President fell over._

"_Well Yellow, the connection is this. For years most laughed off the legend of those stones until two years ago something happened that changed their minds. All thanks to Red. At the time of the incident, Red, having just arrived at this harbor was flung in the sea with his Poliwhirl. The Poliwhirl that saved his life then after quite suddenly becoming a Poliwrath! So I got to thinking maybe Poliwhirl encountered something in the water that evolved it. Maybe those four stones do lie at the bottom of the sea! Actually those were Professor Oak's words…Anyway, after that Red went on to battle Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and blah, blah, blah…."_

"_So they could be lying there…The keys to the power of evolving! Pika!"_

"_Pi!" _

"_Off we go!"_

_The President fell over. _

"_Wait you're not thinking of going to get those stones!? They're supposed to be inside a heavily guarded sanctuary! You can't just waltz in there! Are you listening to me? Well if you must go…Here's a little present just let me in when you find 'em okay? Huh?"_

"_Thanks for the information sir! We're off to find them! And maybe they'll give us a hint that'll lead us to Red!"_

**Beyond the Harbor**

"_Well, I am glad that old man told me about this but I wish he'd told me there'd be so many Tentacool! Why do they keep coming? Are they telling me not to trespass? I hope Omny's alright. Well, I guess I shouldn't have thought it would be easy….Something's happening! Caterpie! Extend the line! Oh no that's a Tentacruel! It must their boss! We have to get Omny out of that ball…Warp attack!?" Yellow asked them yelled as she pulled the Pokeball out. "Ack! On no! Pika!" Yellow yelled before being pulled in. _

_She spied a baby Tentacool trapped under a rock and released Graveler who freed the Pokémon and returned Graveler before her breath ran out._

"_Nnh…Am I dead? I can breathe! Why-!? How-!? I mean-!? The baby…Thanks. I guess I'm the one who got rescued." She said petting the Tentacool." Is that an evolving stone? This one looks like a Leaf Stone…Just the one. The Fire, Thunder, and Water Stones are gone! Including the one that made Red's Poliwhirl evolve…but that's okay. At least we got to see this incredible place. The legendary Vermilion Underwater Dome."_

"_You mean the Dome really exists!? But three of the four stones are gone!? RRRRGH! And I was going to take them for myself secretly! It's not fair!" The President cried. _

"_The sea…How am I supposed to cross that I wonder. The S.S. Anne was destroyed. And my one water Pokémon is Omny who doesn't know how to surf yet. Couldn't cross the ocean carrying a person anyway. So I thought I'd look for another Water Pokémon but there's nothing but Tentacool around here. Strike one, strike two…Well, no use sitting and sighing. The only way to cross the ocean is to get a Water Pokémon. So tomorrow we're going to a different shore and find ourselves one .For the first time in my life I'm having trouble sleeping…Hey Pika! Want to practice some attacks?" Yellow asked. Pikachu nodded. _

"_Hmm. As of now the attacks Pika knows are… Thunderbolt!_

_Flash!_

_Thunderwave!_

_Here we go Pika! Substitute! You did it! Now I just have to practice commands to both of you at once and…"_

"_Help!"_

"_What was that?"_

"_HELP!"_

"_Ak! Pika! Watch out!" _

_The wave crashed into the Pikachu and the substitute. _

"_Oh no! The Pika Double!"_

"_Yeowch! Ow!"_

"_Oops! Are you okay!? Looks like a broken leg…Kitty!" Yellow commanded and her Caterpie spun a cast. _

"_Oh, many thanks, yes! Saved my life, you did! Ow, ow, ow!"_

"_What were you doing out there in the middle of the night?"_

"_Practicing for this, I was."_

"_A surfing contest?"_

"_Oh, yes! Call the Swimmer they do. Take part, I have in many contests all over the region! I live for competition, I do! Last little touches, that's what we made for tomorrow, when suddenly came the huge wave, it did! But no hope now. No. And even to the qualifying to the qualifying rounds I got…Oh yes! The competition you should enter. Will lend you my Slowpoke, I will!"_

"_Really!? Are you sure!?" _

"_For your help, it's my least!"_

"_Let's do it!"_

"_Welcome back everyone! The Vermilion Beach Monster Wave-Riding Contest! Every year wave-riders from all over the region gather here! To the Grand Prize Winner, perfect for long trips across the sea, a Pokémon that any would weep for the chance to own! And now, for the opening ceremonies! We begin with a demonstration of the Dragonair's Wave-Riding abilities! Just a moment something seems wrong…Wh...Yeek!" The MC panicked. _

"_What's happening!?" Yellow yelled as she looked up to see a shadow on the Dragonair. _

"_Wh-What-What in the world is happening!? A whirlpool has appeared around the Dragonair and it's pulling the contestants down…W-Wait! On top of the Dragonair's head…Who is that!?"_

"_That's my business. Hyperbeam."_

"_N-No! Vermilion City!"_

"_Where are you!? Come out! Moved on already, mm? Ah well, let's go Dragonair."_

"_Can I make it?"_

"_Yellow what's it you're doing!?"_

"_Mr. Swimmer, I'm going after him. With Doduo's speed, we'll try to keep up with him as long as we can along the coastline."_

"_What!?"_

"_I'm giving this one back to you. I can't take the chance of letting one of your friends get injured."_

"_But Pokémon that can surf, you don't have! Run after him you can, but fighting something like THAT!? No, no, no!"_

"_I'm being followed by some kind of enemy. If he was one of those enemies and that's why the city was destroyed, then it is my duty." Yellow said before taking off. _

"_Ayah! If we just keep running along the shore, we'll lose sight of them!" Yellow cried before releasing her Pokémon. "We're counting on you, Pika! One…Two…Three!"_

_Pikachu landed on the Dragonair. _

"_What are you doing here?" Lance asked. "Why have you followed me?" He asked throwing Pika back to Yellow. _

"_Why did you destroy the city?"_

"_I was looking for something and the buildings were blocking my view. Pity it was a wasted effort."_

"_Just for that, countless people and Pokémon…"_

"_They didn't die. The surfing contest is quite the event for Vermilion City. The city should've been empty."_

"_What-!?"_

"_Well, a trainer or two might have bit the dust but…And of course, since you followed me, you'll have to die too." Lance said commanding the Pokémon to attack._

_Yellow gritted her teeth as the attack hit. "I knew Team Rocket used Pokémon of evil but I've never heard of anything like this."_

"_Evil? Well, is that what I'm doing? I had no idea." Lance laughed. "But look at it from a Pokémon's perspective. Would you want to be kept as a pet in some suffocating little city like that? Human good and Pokémon good are diametrically opposed. All humans on Earth, except for the Elite Four must be destroyed. That is the mission of Lance of the Elite Four!" Lance yelled commanding Dragonair to attack. _

_Yellow screamed as Pika desperately tried to free her. Lance laughed. _

"_W-We're floating!"_

"_Of course. Dragonair can skim the skies just like the seas. And it is my gift to control the power of the dragons!"_

"_The thunder and lightening, did the Dragonair cause those?"_

"_Do you see the power I wield? Even the sky obeys my every whim! The Elite Four and our allied trainers are all the humans the world needs."_

"_Pika! Pii-ka!"_

"_This Dragonair's Hyperbeam can flash in every direction. No matter how quickly you scamper around, you're simple to catch." Lance said as Pika was hit. _

"_Pika!"_

"_I held back. It won't die. Hm? That scar…" Lance started to laugh. "So THAT'S it! The Pikachu with scar on one ear. So you were the ones Lorelei and Agatha were after. Lorelei is such a perfectionist. She couldn't live with the knowledge that this Pikachu had escaped her and then you two did the same to poor Agatha. You're the one called Amarillo Verde." He chuckled. "They'll both be very happy if I deliver this Pikachu to them though I really couldn't care less." He laughed. _

"_Pika! Pika! NO! Pika, Substitute Attack!"_

"_I told you I was holding back didn't I? If you wanted to be food for the Magikarp that badly, then Dragon Rage!" Lance commanded and Yellow screamed as the attack hit. "Fool."_

"_That's it-Surf!" _

"_Pikachu's projected power makes a great water-repelling surfboard."_

"_Take this! Thunderbolt!" An explosion occurred and Yellow got away with Pika. "They're gone. A trainer who loves Pokémon, dreaming of destroying mankind for their sake. What do you think? Could you really have better lives if we were gone?"_

**Flashback**

"_But if you care for them with a kind and gentle heart…Then they'll always be your friends._

**End of Flashback**

"_Friends!" Yellow said. Pika nodded. "Yes, forever! Then let's get going, to the city at the other end of the sea!" Yellow said and then stumbled slightly. "Good thing I saw Green surf! Come on! Let's go!"_

_Yellow was fishing when a Farfetch'd fell out of the sky. "Oh no, Pika!" Yellow commanded and they surfed out to the sea where they caught the Pokémon. "Are you alright?" Yellow asked. "You're hurt! Wait just a second, I'll …"Yellow trailed off as she healed the Pokémon. "What happened?" She asked. The Pokémon started talking. "You suddenly couldn't find your own nest? And you got hurt because the forest attacked you?"_

"_Yeah it would be easy to get lost in this forest. Pika this Farfetch'd says that the forest changes every time it comes through. So how do we not get lost while we're looking for its nest…Got it! Caterpie! We'll just do this and travel straight from here." Yellow said tying silk to a branch before walking away. _

"_Huh? This is Caterpie's thread? That's strange. We should have gone in a straight line…! We've been walking in circles! We're lost! Something's wrong Pika! Be careful!" Something came behind them. "Pika Thundershock! These fruit just keep coming! What now!?" Yellow asked as the forest started to move. "We have to get out of this place now! Dody, hurry and take us out of this forest!" Yellow commanded as she released and mounted the Pokémon. "Yeah, we're clear! Now let's go where we can see more cl…The…The forest is moving! What we thought was a forest is actually a mass of Exeggutor and Oddish!_

"_Yellow! It takes a CATASTROPHE like this to get you to contact me!?" Professor Oak yelled_

"_But I was told our transmissions might be intercepted…"_

"_Doesn't matter, doesn't matter. So, a mass migration of Exeggutor and Oddish you say? Which would explain why the Farfetch'd kept getting lost…But it doesn't explain why the migration in the first place!? It's not breeding season, maybe…"_

"_Maybe…?"_

"_Some wild Pokémon are very sensitive to the approach of natural disasters…Earthquakes…Tornadoes…Or even an unnatural event of comparable power!"_

"_What used to be a forest of Pokémon is now completely bare so you lost the forest that you used to house your nest but at least now you're able to find your nest, huh?" Yellow asked. The Farfetch'd started to talk. "You don't have to thank me again! I had fun too!" Yellow laughed then looked into the distance as Pika started to chat with the Farfetch'd._

**Outside Cinnabar Island**

"_Pika, we've reached the next island!" They landed on shore. "A volcano, it's magnificent, do you suppose it's still active?"_

"_Nope. That volcano's been dormant for decades. Welcome to Cinnabar Island. I'm what you call a Junior Trainer." The boy greeted. _

"_What should we do Pika?" Yellow asked as the boy looked around. _

"_Hmm…This one looks good…This one, no…"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Hm? Oh. A friend of mine asked me to help him train for a Pokémon battle."_

"_Training?"_

"_Yup. Here's where we do it, and that's the guy who's doing it!" The boy said as a man walked through the bridge. _

"_Okay! Give me your best."_

"_You asked for it! Here it comes." The boy said throwing a rock. _

"_Hey Arcanine! After I throw, Ember!" The boy commanded. The Pokémon nodded. "Now!" _

"_Balls of fire! And so many! He can't move sideways on that narrow bridge and if he loses his balance, he's finished.!"_

_After the training the man crossed the bridge. "Thanks. Here's a little something as my thanks for today. I'll be counting on you again."_

"_Hey, it was my pleasure."_

"_You want to come with me?" The man asked Yellow. _

_They walked inside the volcano. "This is my secret laboratory. It opens off the back of my gym. Welcome to Cinnabar Gym, Yellow."_

"_How do you know my name?" Yellow asked. The man put on glasses and a fake mustache before taking off his wig. "Glasses? A fake mustache? And a wig? Y-You're Blaine! A disguise?"_

"_I never know who might be watching me…Plus…Well…I burnt my real mustache during a flame training accident." Yellow fell over. "Your timing is perfect. I just happen to have received a message from Brock. But since we may be bugged, we have to keep it short. Blaine here."_

"_Blaine! Around the far side of Mt. Moon, I've seen Red! "_

"_What-!? Is he alright?"_

"_Frankly I don't know. You see he was here but he isn't now."_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_Well, I was exploring the area behind Mt. Moon when..._

"_Huh? Pretty deep pit…" Brock mumbled going inside. "What in the name of…Red!" _

"_Ah…It's Red! Red!"_

"_Yellow! Pika! Calm down! Brock that isn't Red is it?"_

"_Good eye Blaine. It's just a lump of ice cast in the shape of our missing friend. It's hollow inside, the backside's ripped open like a used cocoon."_

"_So that's what you meant by 'was here but isn't now.'"_

"_B-Brock are you saying that Red escaped from the ice cocoon AFTER being frozen by an ice attack?"_

"_How else do you explain it? I've heard of something like this before two years ago, Red was encased in ice during the Silph Company battle. Same kind of attack I'd say."_

"_But there's no way to escape an attack like that on one's own. So there was someone helping but who? And why? Someone's cutting in on the transmission!"_

"_Blaine there's trouble! Pewter City is being attacked by an army of Pokémon!"_

"_Misty!?"_

"_And it's not just Pewter either!"_

"_What!?"_

"_Cerulean and Celadon—my city and Erika's are—"_

"_Misty? Misty! Cut off…Brock did you hear that? Get off that mountain now!"_

"_Count on it. Pewter is MY city! Let's go Geodudes!"_

"_So the Elite Four have launched their attack at last! Which could be a disaster or the perfect opportunity?"_

"_Opportunity?"_

"_Through my investigations, I've pinpointed the location of the Elite Four headquarters. There! An island, but not an island on the map. I'm wagering that the Elite Four are expecting me to go to the aid of Misty and the others but we can go behind their backs and attack their island now, you and me!"_

"_What!? You and me…The two of us."_

"_Pika!"_

"_You heard about Red do you want to…Yeah Pika…I feel the same. Okay Blaine we're in." Yellow said. Blaine nodded then fell as his arm twitched. "Blaine! What's wrong?" _

"_It's nothing. I'm giving you the map. Will you head out before me?"_

"_What!?"_

"_It would be more to our advantage to follow different routes. You'll hit land on the opposite side of the island. I'll make some preparations and follow you…Understood?"_

"_I understand. Let's go Pika!" _

**Cerise Island**

"_Pika, did you have the dream again?"_

"_Well, well, what's getting you down?" Green asked descending on her Jigglypuff. _

"_Miss Green and Bill?"_

"_W'll Howdy! Long time no see!"_

"_Hey Yellow we heard you might be having some trouble. Plus it's an excuse for a vacation, to the headquarters of the Elite Four."_

"_I came ashore in the afternoon. I planned to hide until dark."_

"_Strategy. Well, well, you've learned a thing or two. Anyway, now that Blue's here, the enemy's going to have to think twice! Feels like jacket weather on Cerise Island, huh?" Blue asked pulling on a jacket. _

"_Bill? Why are you with Blue?" _

"_Well she just sorta dropped in on me and the next thing I knew…"_

"_We don't have time to waste! Let's go Jiggly! And now, Horsea! Smokescreen please! Perfect!"_

"_Don'cha think this is a little overkill?"_

"_We can't be too careful here. Take a look."_

"_So that's why it's so cold! We'd be fightin' every step if we were on the ground."_

"_You got it. Jiggly Airlines isn't the quickest way to travel but it's the quietest. Okay Yellow, which way do we go?"_

"_Umm…Well…I do have a map but I don't know how to read it! I think it may be this way?"_

"_Please gimme a look at that!"_

"_Bill don't move around so much! It's tight enough as it is!"_

"_Hey now! If I don't try to –"_

"_Watch it!"_

"_Oh no, the map!"_

"_Blast it all!"_

_The map fell to the ground and was eaten by the Slowbro. _

"_What're we gonna do now!?"_

"_This is all your fault Bill!" _

"_Look!"_

"_Where's it going?"_

"_Perhaps it will tell what happened to its trainer?"_

"_What should we do Blue?"_

"_Horsea! We'll wait here until the Slowbro is out of sight. When we have enough distance, we'll follow."_

"_Are you crazy? How do we follow what we can't see?"_

"_That's where Horsea comes in. We're going to follow that trail of ink."_

"_Let's hurry! Even as we speak, the cities of Cerulean, Pewter, and Celadon are sustaining continued attack."_

"_We should be coming to the other side of the island soon. That's gotta be it."_

"_Did Horsea go inside? We can't risk just dashing in after, we've got to learn more." _

_Blue's Pokeball rattled. _

"_A Clefable?"_

"_It has extremely sensitive hearing. It must have heard something. Yellow!"_

"_Okay!"_

_Yellow listened to Clefable's thoughts. _

"_I can hear voices. People talking. The Clefable's expression is surprised but not afraid. It is someone we know, is it not?" _

_Clefable nodded. _

"_Let's go find out!"_

"_Well hello there."_

"_Sabrina, Koga, Lt. Surge, Blaine, and Green!?"_

"_I'm glad you got here safely Yellow but who are these two with you?"_

"_These are Blue and Bill. They followed me and came to help. And may I ask who they are?"_

"_Ah, yes…"_

"_Lt. Surge, Koga, and Sabrina. Former members of Team Rocket. We've just met up here too. _

"_You want to know why we're here? Simple. We want to defeat the Elite Four too. And that's all."_

"_Defeat the Elite Four!?"_

"_I suppose we should let you in on it. You fools actually thought you had eliminated Team Rocket, didn't you?"_

"_Just before the Silph Company Building collapsed, we all slipped out and have been rebuilding, waiting for our next chance."_

"_But then the mainland comes under attack, people are being slaughtered. We can't have that in an area WE'RE supposed to control."_

"_You did come here to defeat the Elite Four too, I trust? If you promise not to get in our way, then, just this once, we'll deign to work with you."_

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend, eh?"_

"_Deign to work with us huh? That's what we should be saying."_

"_Is it not?"_

"_I came here for one reason. To nail Agatha of the Elite Four with her grudge against my grandfather. That's it. If you give your word not to stand in the way of that, then I don't care WHAT you do."_

"_Heh. So it's settled then. Alakazam!" Sabrina commanded and everyone was given a spoon. _

"_W-What is this?"_

"_Do YOU get it?" _

"_Interesting Sabrina, the Spoons of Destiny."_

"_With the mainland under attack you might have assumed Cerise was lightly defended. In fact, none of the Elite Four have moved from the island."_

"_What!?"_

"_Since there are eight of us, we will take them on in groups of two. Now that you hold the spoon in your hand, focus your will to fight. Alakazam will sense your thoughts and pair you up according to the Spoons of Destiny."_

_The spoons started to bend. _

"_The first pair…The second and third pairs! So it's decided. How amusing we've been given our foe from the Silph Battle."_

"_It's not bent!"_

"_The Spoon of Destiny will not react to one who does not have the will to fight." _

"_Huh. Mine's not bent either. If the pattern holds true, I suppose my partner should be Red but since he isn't available, we're left with each other. Come on." Lt. Surge said picking up Bill and throwing him over his shoulder._

"_What-!? Hey!"_

"_Now, according to our reconnaissance, this cave continues deep into the heart of the island like a maze. The four groups will split up here and look for the headquarters separately. _

"_Green's determined!" Yellow said and Pika nodded. _

"_And you, Yellow?" _

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Then let's be off."_

"_Come on!"_

"_Hoo boy!"_

"_Pika, what's the matter? I understand that being on the enemy's island makes you uneasy but…"_

"_Hm…Yellow can I take a look at Red's Pokedex?"_

"_S-Sure."_

"_I told you about the new command, "Pikachu Emotion Mode," that Professor Oak just put in, right?"_

"_Yes, but, I have not been able to use the command well and since I can communicate with Pokémon much better on my own , I haven't…"_

"_Whoa-! These levels are off the charts!_

"_I sense that Pika is on the verge of remembering something important, but I am not able to read its thoughts clearly."_

"_Yellow, I've been thinking about this we found out from that clown they called 'Super Nerd' that Red's battle was on Mt. Moon. This Pikachu should've known that already, right? Since it was actually there? So why, if Pikachu's leading you to Red didn't it take you there? Could it be not that it didn't choose to take you there, but that it couldn't?"_

"_Could not take me…?"_

"_Try this on. When Pikachu was separated from Red, it sustained incredible injury. Physically and emotionally. Possibly including a loss of memory."_

"_Pika…"_

"_That scar that doesn't seem to heal, maybe there's a psychological scar too."_

"_Pika, is this true?"_

_Lights flashed on. _

"_Blaine look! Yellow said pointing. _

"_What is that?"_

"_Lt. Surge battling with Bruno?"_

"_Bill too!"_

_Yellow tried to go forward but was blocked by something invisible._

"_What's this? We're being blocked by something! Bill! Bill! They can't hear us?"_

"_No! We can see them from this side but I don't think they can see or hear us! It's almost like a magic mirror."_

_They watched the battle and tried to get through the barrier. _

"_You on the other side of the barrier. Listen well, I will tolerate no interference in this battle. Depart with haste."_

"_Blaine?"_

"_Not something we can agree to ! Rapidash! Fire Spin!"_

"_Bear the consequences!" Bruno said as an Onix wrapped itself around them._

"_Blast it!" Blaine cursed. They watched through the barrier, hoping for the best when Red appeared. _

"_Oh, R-Red!?" Yellow cried trying to reach Red._

"_I can't believe this we'd almost given up!" _

"_Red! Red!" Yellow was pounding on the barrier that Red happened to be leaning against. _

"_Pika Pi!" _

"_Red!"_

"_Huh!? That sound…Electrode's Self-Destruct attack knocked down the wall between the caves and the underground water. Yellow! Grab hold of something! There's a torrent coming our way!" Blaine warned. _

"_Red! Red!" Yellow yelled ignoring the warning when the water came. Her hat fell off. _

"_Yellow! Y-You're…TSUNAMI!" Blaine yelled. _

"_Red! RRRREDDD!" Yellow yelled before being swept away. _

_Yellow woke to Blaine shaking her awake. "Oh!" She exclaimed her hands flying to her ponytail. _

"_Yellow are you really?"_

"_Please don't ask. Let's just say I feel naked without this hat." Yellow said putting it back on. "Red! We got so close and yet…"_

"_Alright Yellow. I won't ask any questions now. Hmm…Looks like we've been swept down pretty far. The enemy may be getting close. This reminds me of an old riddle. Do you know this one Yellow? What has only one entrance but three exits?"_

"…_! Is it a sweater?"_

"_You're good. But now, if we ask what has only one entrance but no exits, would you say Cerise Island?"_

"_Y-You mean there's no way off this island unless we defeat the Elite Four?"_

"_I'd say so. Especially after watching Red's battle just now. Hmm…The deeper in we go, the darker it gets. If only we had a light…Okay Growlithe! Perfect now hurry! Or else Cerulean, Pewter, and the other cities will be destroyed."_

_Someone laughed. `"The fates of Pewter, Cerulean, and Celadon Cities are already sealed! Consider them already gone! And soon Saffron, Fuchsia, Vermilion, and Viridian Cities will fall too. All of humanity and its cities will be leveled. Then the world will be as I want it!"_

"_Yellow, shine the light throughout this cavern!" _

"_Okay! Pika, Flash!"_

_The light fell on Lance. _

"_So you ARE alive!" Yellow exclaimed. "Lance!" _

"_I'll take this!" Blaine said. _

"_What!?"_

"_To defeat him, it'll be necessary to merge our powers. Your powers are impressive Yellow but…Well…Let's run a test first, so we're not both wiped out by the first blow. Watch his battle style carefully."_

"_Blaine!"_

"_Oh? You're coming at me alone? It doesn't matter to me if there are two of you or a hundred, Aerodactyl! Hyper Beam, NOW!"_

_Blaine yelled as the force hit. _

"_Blaine!"_

"_What!? It caught the beam?! That must be Mewtwo!" Lance said and his hypothesis was proven correct as the dust cleared. Lance laughed. "I've heard of you! The Gene Pokémon that was born of arrogant human experimentation. This will be interesting! Let's test out that power of yours!" Lance said and as he lifted his hand and tremor occurred. Yellow cried out as she was tossed by the earthquake. _

"_Yellow!" _

_Lance laughed. "I was feeling a bit cramped so I thought I'd open things up a bit. Supersonic!"_

"_Mewtwo Barrier!" _

_Aerodactyl's attack was negated. _

"_Blaine!"_

"_I'm alright, Yellow. We're not going to attack just yet. Sit tight. Stay alert. Watch carefully, note his strengths and weaknesses. Until then, our only worry is how long this body of mine will last." Blaine said clutching his trembling hand. "Mewtwo!"_

"_We're floating!"_

"_What!? Blast you! Dragonair!"_

"_A switch?"_

"_Call upon the winds! Call the thunderclouds! Agility!"_

"_It's almost as if they are the Gods of the storm." Yellow mumbled. _

"_They say Dragonair have the power to control the weather but these two are heightening their powers by combining the forces of wind and lightning! All right then, we're switching to attack mode! We'll have to drop part of the barrier to do it, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Let's go!"_

"_Are you sure you want to let down your precious barrier!? Attack!" Lance commanded. Yellow screamed. Lance laughed. Mewtwo created a tornado. "So torrential rain and thunderclouds on our side and a tornado on yours! A weather war!"_

"_Psywave! Now, the vortex will suck you in!"_

"_I see, very clever. An ant-lion trap. However, it won't do you much good to pull us into the center if it only gives us another opportunity to ATTACK!"_

"_What!?"_

_Yellow screamed before Mewtwo pulled back carrying Yellow and Blaine. _

"_Dropping back to protect your trainer? Coward! Well, I'll finish you off in close combat! Aerodactyl!"_

"_Close combat?"_

"_And not just any attack! My Aerodactyl's wings are as sharp as swords!"_

"_That's-"_

"_Mewtwo's Psychic weapon, the Spoon!"_

"_But as you call the attacks, you'll be hit too! Lance must have thought of that when he brought the battle close, can't you give commands from farther away?"_

"_Unfortunately no. Mewtwo and I are unable to fight apart."_

"_What?"_

"_I made this Mewtwo through genetic engineering. I had to use some of my own DNA. And to link us together, I introduced Mewtwo's cells into my body. That's the only reason I'm able to command this headstrong Pokémon. If we are too far apart, it puts too much stress on Mewtwo's body. I can't step away now. It usually lives in a specially engineered fluid. I fill the Pokeball with the fluid in order to transport it. Not only must we remain close together, but there's a limit to how long Mewtwo can remain outside its ball in combat. I'd say about three minutes."_

"_Three minutes!?"_

"_Any longer than that and y body starts to go. The degeneration only reached my elbow two years ago, but now it's now up to my shoulder. If we're both to survive we can't fight very long. We are a strange pair, eh? So let's end this fast! Lance is absolutely certain of victory now, so while he's gloating, nail him!"_

"_You mean not attack his Pokémon but Lance himself?"_

"_No, not him directly. Even after Aerodactyl and the two Dragonair, Lance still has several Pokémon in his arsenal. But if he can't bring them out…"_

"_The Pokeballs!"  
"Yes, smash the buttons on all those Pokeballs and he won't be able to open them! It's Mewtwo's only chance!"_

"_But how can we…"_

"_There's just one way, with Mewtwo's spoon!"_

"_You take Aerodactyl! Let's go!"_

"_Right! Pika!"_

"_Now!"_

"_What!?"_

"_That did it!"_

"_The shattered spoon, its jagged points are flying at Lance's Pokeballs."_

"_No!"_

_Blaine screamed even as Lance's Pokeballs flew away and hit the ground. _

"_We did it!"_

"_Blaine! Mewtwo!"_

_Blaine fainted and Mewtwo's spoon disappeared. _

"_Mewtwo, you used all your power with your Psywave and the energy you needed for that spoon attack…But you were able to damage Lance's Pokeballs so that he can't open them and release his Pokémon. We won! We beat Lance of the Elite Four!" Yellow cheered. Lance started to laugh as he got up._

"_That Mewtwo has some amazing power! To damage not just Pokeballs, but an Ultra Ball this badly!" Lance laughed. Yellow faced him with Blaine behind her and Mewtwo next to her. "It's just too bad that still won't be enough to win!"_

"_What!?"_

"_Between the Psywave and the Spoon-O-Kinesis, my Dragonair and Aerodactyl have used up a great deal of their health. My situation would be hopeless if I weren't able to get any more Pokémon out of their balls. Luckily…" Aerodactyl cracked open the empty balls. _

"_The insides, empty! How can that be!?"_

"_The rest of my Dragon Pokémon that you tried to trap in their balls, are over here!"_

"_Underground! Then that rumbling in the Earth…"_

"_Mm-hm. These were the force that pushed you from within the caves! These two left their Pokeballs long before to hide underground and cause tremors. So the Pokeballs that you two risked life and limb to target were all empty! Dragonair. Dragonite. Gyarados. Aerodactyl. This is the Elite Four Lance's Dragon force. Now, how will you fight?"_

_Mewtwo rose and struck with his spoon, or at least tried to. "Mewtwo!"_

"_Mewtwo, I can see you're prepared to battle to the death, but are you prepared to kill your trainer too. Did you think that I wouldn't notice the connection between you and Blaine? You might be able to inflict some damage on me, but at what cost? Blaine's body is nearly finished isn't it?" Lance laughed. Blaine groaned and Mewtwo returned to its Pokeball. _

"_Mewtwo? Are you saying we can't afford to injure Blaine any further?" Mewtwo nodded. Yellow looked up and placed Mewtwo's Pokeball on her belt. "Mewtwo and Blaine brought it this far, the rest is up to me!" Yellow said grabbing some Pokeballs. _

"_Oh? Still going to try?"_

_Yellow released her Pokémon._

"_You're going to battle me with THAT team?"_

"_I am!"_

"_But, not one of them has even been evolved!"_

"_I haven't let them evolve!" _

_Lance laughed. "You're a strange one! Fine then! But I won't pull any punches!" Lance said hopping on Dragonite. _

"_Okay! Let's go, guys!"_

"_It won't be like that time in Vermilion City. Ah but first, I should rejuvenate Aerodactyl and Dragonair." Lance said healing the said Pokémon. _

"_What!? You're-then the stories were true! Lance does have that power!" Mewtwo's Pokeball shook. "Did you see that Mewtwo? Just like me, Lance is a trainer, who can read Pokémon's minds and heal their wounds!" Lance laughed. "Blue, the trainer who sent me on this journey, she KNEW! She knew he had this power! That's why she chose me for this mission! Mewtwo, do you know of the Viridian Forest? Viridian means an emerald hue, deep and rich. It's a vast and lush forest. It is said that once every few years, a child is born possessing the mysterious powers of the forest. And indeed, I am one who possesses those powers. But, just because I hail from Viridian can I truly go up against Lance? Can I truly overcome such incredible power?" Yellow asked. Mewtwo nodded. "I know! I'll do my best! Thank you Mewtwo!" She said running forward. Her Pokémon started to follow. "Everyone…Let's go!" Lance laughed as he flew above the volcano. "This place!" Yellow yelled stopping dead in front of it. _

_Lance laughed. "This is the volcano at the heart of the island. Nothing like that old inactive crater on Cinnabar Island! Thanks to Gyarados and Dragonite burrowing into the ground and stirring things up, it's close to eruption now! What better backdrop for our final fight? Dragonite, Strength!"_

"_Lava spouts from the crushed boulders! Yeow! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Yellow said running around as her hat caught on fire. _

"_Have you ever seen such power? Dragon Pokémon are divine, mystical beings! They are difficult to capture, but with good care, their strength becomes unbeatable!" Lance laughed._

"_Dody, Peck! Ratty, Super Fang!" Yellow commanded. Dragonite shrugged them off. "Dody! Ratty! No! Gravvy, Take Down! Omny, Water Gun! Kitty, String Shot!" They were hit. "Oh, no!"_

"_Give up! None of your petty attacks are a match for the Dragonite's impenetrable armor! Now, will you flail on or put your tail between your legs and run away?"_

"_I will not run! If I give up now, all the cities will be destroyed!"_

"_Oh but they won't simply be destroyed! I will rebuild them! I will cleanse the land of arrogant humanity and build a world where all Pokémon can live in freedom!"_

"_That's wrong! It's wrong! I understand your rage! It's true that humans have done selfish things, taking away Pokémon homelands, stripping them of their food supply; I've seen the results of that on my journey! But does that give you the right to decimate the human race!? Does that give you the right to raze cities!? Pokémon aren't tools for killing! Even this battle of yours has hurt not just humans but Pokémon as well! "_

"_Silence!"_

"_I will NOT be silent! I hate fighting, I'm truly sad when any Pokémon are injured, even my opponent's! Just now, you were healing both of your Dragonair and Aerodactyl, right? You have incredible power! Why do you use it for destruction!? Why do you use it for evil!?"_

"_You arrogant little…"_

"_The person who introduced me to Pokémon once told me, "If you care for them with a kind and gentle heart, then they'll always be your friends." Aren't Pokémon YOUR friends too!?" Yellow asked. _

"_Sh-Shut up! I'll silence that insolent mouth forever! Dragonite, Fire Blast!" Yellow screamed as the fire hit her. "And that's not just any Fire Blast! It takes its energy straight from the lava! Now vanish in a river of lava!" Lance yelled. Yellow cried out as she was almost thrown off the rock. "You're finished!" Lance laughed until Pika jumped into the lava and created a surfboard. _

"_Pika!" _

"_A surfboard for a lifeboat, eh? Clever! But you've only saved yourself from the lava for a few minutes. It's all lava below you and you've got nowhere to go! What are you going to do now, Yellow!?"_

"_Let's go!"_

"_Ha! Using Surf to cross!? You are ingenious! Pity it's wasted!"_

"_What're you doing!?" Yellow asked as Lance flew close and stretched out his hand. _

"_He's reading Pika's thoughts!?"_

_Lance laughed. "So that's it! You and Yellow both grew up in the Viridian Forest!" Pika growled and attacked. "Sorry Pika, Hyper Beam!" Yellow screamed. "Frustrated Pika? Sorry! Just because you came from the same forest I did, doesn't mean you can approach my power!"_

"_What did you say!?"_

"_You heard me! I'm from the Viridian Forest too! And I have the same empathic powers that you do Yellow!"_

"_I knew it!"_

"_Good for you!"_

"_Fight back Pika!"_

"_Hyper Beam!"_

"_Thunderbolt! Push back Pika!"_

"_Yellow, you're young but you're among my better opponents but you're among my better opponents, I'll grant you that. In fighting you so far, I've had to use four of these Dragonairs' powers."_

"_Four?"_

"_Indeed. First to gallop not just across the seas, but through the air. Second to change the direction of energy blasts. Third, to control the weather itself. And finally, to toss their opponents around by combining their attack modes. In my easier battles I usually only have to use the first and second powers. I save the third for my stronger enemies. It's rare that I have to use all four. I'll give you a moment to take pride in that distinction and then, I'll point out that both Dragonair add up to only a fraction of my power! How many powers do you think I have at my command among all five of my Pokémon!? I'm afraid you'll never answer because it all ends here!"_

_Yellow started surf. "What are you doing away from me and into the lava!?" Lance laughed. _

"_Pika, you can do it!"_

"_What is this!? That spinning…It's started a whirlpool in the lava! The ant-lion trap that Mewtwo made before but this time with lava!"_

"_Now!"_

"_N-No! I'm being sucked INTO it! Not if you surrender now! Not if you pledge never to attack anyone again!"_

"_Do you actually think you've won!? Do you imagine you've beaten Lance!?"_

"_They're ripping through the lava! They're charging!"_

_Lava splashed everywhere as Lance and his Dragonite ripped through the trap. Yellow surfed and when the splashing stopped, looked around. "Lance? There's nowhere to hide, and if he did sink beneath the lava, he can't possibly still be alive. We can't stay here. It's dangerous. We have to find Ratty and the others." String dropped in front of her. "It's them. Ratty! Dody! Omny! Kitty! Gravvy! Hooray! Is everyone alright? Okay let's go back to where Blaine is." Yellow started to walk away. "What's wrong Pika?" A bubble floated in front of her and a bubble behind her rose from the lava containing Lance and his Pokémon. "Lance!" Yellow yelled. Lance beckoned with his hand and bubbles appeared. "The bubbles disappeared!" She cried out as her arm broke. "Bubblebeam bubbles!? A BUBBLE protected him from the lava? But how? Kitty! I need a cast!" Yellow said. The bubbles hit her Pokémon. "Guys! What's happening? I can't see his attacks! The Bubble Attack…It's being launched by two Dragonair and Gyarados!? They're making different colored bubbles each…Red, green, blue! The primary colors of pure light! C-Can it be that whose those three come together, they become simple white light, vanishing into the light of the sun and becoming invisible!" Yellow panted as she ran. "I've got to counter those invisible bubbles. Everyone listen closely, I've got a plan. While I was running to escape, I told Kitty to spin out some thread, can you see it? It's just thin enough that shouldn't be able to see it yet. Now Ratty and Omny and Pika, you'll…Got it? We can't go up against them one at a time. Our timing has to be perfect. Go!" _

"_You're not getting away! A trap! But…"_

"_Now! Our combined attack! Drill Peck!" Yellow commanded but nothing happened to the bubble. "It didn't work!? But why? How?" _

"_The plan was fine. The thread slowed me down just as you intended. Unfortunate that in the end, you just didn't have the power to beat me!" Lance yelled. _

_Yellow screamed before someone saved her. "Who are you? If you've come to rescue me, thanks but Lance can only be defeated by a trainer from Viridian and that means me." Yellow said rising. A hand was placed on her shoulder. _

"_Not only you. For I am from the Viridian Forest too."_

"_You…" Lance said surprised._

_Pika growled. "Pi-Pika? What's wrong?" Yellow asked reading Pika's mind. _

"_What is this? What are you trying to pull? I don't care who you are! No one gets in Lance's way! Bubblebeam!"_

"_The bubbles! He's attacking again!"_

"_A bubble attack that becomes invisible with sunlight, huh?" The man laughed. "Rhyhorn, Horn Attack! Now, Stomp!" A cloud of dust settled on the bubbles. Lance growled. "Now that we can see the bubbles, the battle's ours. Nidoqueen, Scratch! Burst the main bubble!"_

"_This bubble withstood the heat of lava! Do you think that can pop it!? My turn! Hyperbeam!"_

"_Oh!" Yellow screamed. _

"_How's that!?" Lance asked laughing. _

"_You left the underside open!"_

_A Beedrill popped out of its Pokeball. "Twineedle!" The bubble burst. _

"_You're the Viridian City Gym Leader aren't you?"_

"_Yes. You've boasted a great deal about your unbeatable power. Care to continue? I assume you know that my specialty is Earth Type Pokémon and that I rarely venture into other types but this Beedrill is special. This one evolved in our homeland, the Viridian Forest."_

"_And now?"_

"_M-Mister Giovanni please…"_

"_You think our organization teeters on the brink of annihilation because of your attacks, you of the cursed Elite Four. But we are not so easily defeated. When the time comes, we will rise again, and you will fall."_

"_Now I find myself, against a true opponent. You are a remarkable gym leader. Or should I say, rather that you deserve your role as the leader of Team Rocket!?"_

"_Enough. The game is over."_

_Lance panted then smirked before laughing. A light sparkled where Giovanni's gym badge was and it struggled to get free. _

"_T-That light! Shining off of something! A trainer's badge!?"_

"_That's right! Giovanni, I don't have to tell you what this means. You're a gym leader. The more trainer badges you bring together, the more power you have to control Pokémon. I already had seven of the eight badges in hand. They're hidden under the seven stone columns that jut toward the sky from the perimeter of the island. All placed so as to optimize the power I siphon from their vibrations! Fire, Rock, Grass, Electricity, Poison, Water, Psychic, Earth, you remember the order don't you?"_

"_It…It can't be!"_

"_It can and it is. This entire island is one gigantic badge energy amplifier! The one that flew from your chest and started to glow was the last one! The one I've been searching for! This amplifier is laid out so that merely bringing the badge to its midpoint would automatically release your energy! You were pushing me to the edge!? Ha! I was in command! I lured you to the center of the island! And now the energy of the eight united badges will rise until it reaches my secret weapon, the object of all my designs! The legendary spirit that appears above this island with the break of day!"_

"_is that a Pokémon!?"_

"_Quite a set-up you've contrived here Lance. Well…" Giovanni said before taking off. _

"_Giovanni!?"_

_Lance laughed. "The great Giovanni is a coward! Well, at least he was brave enough to be lured here. Our assault on Vermilion City, all the troops we sent to the mainland, have paid off! We have the power! Aerodactyl, carry me up there!"_

"_Lance, what are you doing!?"_

"_Can't you tell? I'm going up to where the legendary Pokémon flies. This was my object from the beginning, to take control of this Pokémon! To ride the one that no one has ever been able to tame! If I can control it, then not only the mainland but the entire world will be freed from humans forever!"_

"_Turn that Pokémon against the world!? No! You can't! Lance, it's insane! Don't you see how much death and destruction you'll bring!?"_

"_Dragonite, I'll be waiting for you up there, so follow me up!" Lance said before flying away. _

"_Dragonite, please get out of my way! I have to stop him!" Yellow cried. Dragonite fell over. _

"_Stop! The effort will kill you! Why would you do all this for Lance?"_

"_My trainer fights for Pokémon! We will eliminate the human enemy! I must do anything for him!"_

"_So you think humans are the enemy? Well Dragonite, you're right! It's true that humans have been destroying nature, acting as though the world belongs to them alone, tearing down forests and polluting the rivers…slowly destroying the natural habitats of Pokémon. Of course you feel rage toward humans but Lance is just taking advantage of those feelings! I understand you think he's your friend, but think. His way isn't the answer! Humans don't deserve death any more than Pokémon! Humans and Pokémon can live together! I know it! You know it too Pika, Ratty! But how do I make them believe? Omny, Dody, Kitty, Gravvy, how do I show them? Give me the power to show them!" Yellow yelled before jumping up._

"_What are you doing here!?" Lance asked signaling an attack. It struck and the dust parted to show Yellow with a Metapod. "…A Metapod!?"_

"_Now that I no longer have the Pokedex, I can't hit the cancel button. I can't stop you from evolving after battles ever again. But we're going to stop Lance! All of you, please, lend me your power! The power to protect the world!" Yellow exclaimed releasing her Pokémon._

"_Evolving two levels!?" _

"_Lance, I'm coming! I'll stop you!"_

"_Mmm…So you can fly? Well, it still won't be enough! Gyarados, Dragonair! I must have the power of that Pokémon! Humans are the enemy of Pokémon! In order to eliminate them…"_

"_You're wrong! Humans and Pokémon are partners! I will protect both worlds!"_

"_Destroy them!"_

"_No!"_

"_Hyper Beam!"_

"_Ice Beam!"_

"_Fall, Slam!"_

"_Defense Curl!"_

"_Heh, how long can this battle of shields last?"_

"_Until you see the truth!"_

"_In minutes, the legendary Pokémon will have devoured all this energy! And then, with a single flap of its wings, it will render all the troops that we've sent into every land under its absolute control! And I will control it! We're almost there! I can see it now, Dragonite! The magnificent new world that we will create! A world for Pokémon alone, cleansed of humans!"_

_Yellow's cast started to become undone. "Pika, Rage! Bide!"_

"_Pathetic!"_

"_Megavolt!"_

_She was looking through Lance's memories. A construction site. Dead trees. Hurt Pokémon. Dead Pokémon. A vow for revenge. _

"_Too-Too much." Lance whispered._

_Yellow huffed. "Oh, you've warmed the light, releasing all the energy from the badges. I'm glad…" Yellow said as Butterfree took her down into the waiting arms of Red. _

_Yellow blinked the sleep from her eyes then screamed. "Hey there. You awake?" Red asked. _

"_Oh no! I fell asleep again! What about Lance and that huge Pokémon!?" Yellow asked checking to make sure her hat was still on. _

"_You blasted Lance away and that Pokémon flew off to the west." Red answered. _

"_I just talked to the mainland. Apparently, the Elite Four's army lost its power as soon as Lance was out of the picture!" Blue said winking._

"_All quite remarkable. Yellow had canceled her Pokémon's evolutions again and again. Once they were finally allowed to evolve, the result was miraculous. Even Golem, which usually only evolves when traded." Blaine said handing her the Pokéballs. _

"_Hey, Blue." Bill whispered. _

"_Uh-uh?"_

"_It's about…y'know…what's underneath Yellow's hat. You already know, Blaine says he's seen it already, and I'm sure Green figured it out while he was training with her. He's pretty sharp. So that means only Red doesn't know?" Bill asked. _

"_Yup." _

"_Well? Why don't you TELL him?" _

"_Hmm… I suppose because it's so much more fun waiting for him to guess!" Blue laughed. _

"_The battle's over. Great job, Yellow! Thanks for everything! So what to do, huh, Pika? I'd love to travel with Pika again but it really seems to like you too." Red said petting Pika with thread wrapped around his pinky. Yellow looked and saw the other end around her pinky. "Hey, maybe we should all just live together!" Red exclaimed laughing. Yellow blushed. _

**June 27 10:30am Hot Springs**

"You were really dense." Blue said nodding in memory. Red blushed slightly.

"It's so romantic! I should use that for a movie! I really loved the thread!" White sighed.

"I don't really get the string." Bianca said scrunching her forehead.

"Is it significant?" N asked.

"It is often believed soul mates have an invisible red thread wrapped around each other's pinkies." Cheren said adjusting his glasses. Bianca squealed.

"That's so cute!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong Super Serious Gal?" Gold asked concerned.

"Well…I just realized what Senior Yellow went through. I mean…Well…Some people said some really mean things." Crystal said with a furrowed brow. There was a bit of silence.

"Well let's figure that out later!" Blue said, motioning for Red to use the ring. He complied and the hologram rose again.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 9**

**June 27 11am Hot Springs**

"_I refuse to tell you where the next Time Flower is until you have rested for at least an hour." _The hologram said sternly before sinking back into the topaz. Red stood gaping open-mouthed at the ring while the almost all others cheered and went to find the swimsuits and towels.

Red sulked as he sat in the hot spring with the other boys until Gold threw a towel at him. "Come on Senior Red, relax." He said with a grin. Red gave him a blank stare. "Senior Straw-hat wouldn't have wanted you moping like this." Gold continued giving Red a poke in the back. Red sighed and looked down. Gold exchanged looks with Ruby, who shrugged. "Senior Red?" Gold asked. Red looked up suddenly with a grin on his face before he splashed Gold. Gold stood stunned, blinking water out of his eyes as Red ran off laughing. The girls looked over to see what happened as Red ran past splashing Ruby, whose hat fell off and when Emerald grabbed it for him with artificial limbs, splashed Diamond, who blinked, and Pearl who grinned before splashing the other boys which eventually led to Green and Silver getting out and waiting for the fight to end.

**June 27 11:30am Tree of Beginning**

Yellow smiled as she watched them all laugh, especially Red. "Jolteon." Jenny scolded. "You're right; I should send my next instructions." Yellow said and prepared her next message.

**June 27 12:30am Hot Springs**

The Dexholders gathered around, many of them out of breath from the water fight, and watched as Red touched the topaz on the ring to activate the hologram.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 10**

**June 27 11:30am The Hot Springs **

_The third flower is located in one of the geysers you see on your left. Do not pick the flower. Wave the ring over the flower to activate it. I will inform you as to the locations of the next flower after you have found it." _The hologram sunk back into the topaz.

The Dexholders looked at each other for a moment before looking left. There were semi-deep holes with water spouting out occasionally. "Well, should we start?" Red asked.

**June 27 1pm The Geysers**

Emerald sighed as he looked down at another geyser just as it exploded. "AAAAHHHH!" He screamed as the geyser carried him with the water. The other Dexholders looked up in surprise before many of them stifled a laugh as they watched their fellow Dexholder thrown in the air. The sight was enough to set everyone off. Even Silver and Green chuckled a few times. Emerald fell and landed in the hole before a cry rang out.

"I found it!" White cried sticking her head out of a hole when the water started. When it dispersed, she stood waist deep in the hole, soaking wet. Then, to complete the spectacle, her hat fell from the air and landed lopsidedly. Soon, even Green and Silver were laughing. White blinked in shock before joining in.

After they had calmed down, they gathered as Red waved the ring. An orb appeared out of the blossom and they were engulfed in a memory.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 11**

**Viridian City Four Years Ago**

"_I want you to come to Johnto with me. I've got some new leads on the whereabouts of that big bird you asked me to investigate at Johnto a year ago. However it's too powerful for me to handle alone, I need a strong trainer to come along with me, I need you lass."_

"_I'm not as powerful as you think, Uncle. Besides, I only managed to win a year ago only with everybody's help."_

"_But isn't there anybody else?"_

"_How about Red?"_

"_That Red?"_

"_Great idea Uncle. I'll go look for him right now!" Yellow said pulling on her hat. _

"_Go, Venusaur! Vine Whip!" Red commanded and the rock was destroyed. "Venusaur, Return!" Venusaur returned to its Pokeball and Red stretched out his hand to catch it only to miss. _

"_!?"_

"_How embarrassing…" Red said smiling sheepishly. _

"_Are you sure your hands have fully recovered?" Daisy asked, picking up the Pokeball._

"_Well, it's still a little weak, but it's gotten better recently. Thanks to the ice shackles a year ago, both my wrists and ankles are sill pretty numb."_

_A Pikachu ran up to Pika. The two Pokémon greeted each other. "Why Pika, you're blushing!" Red laughed as he patted both Pikachu. _

"_Red…"_

"_Hi Yellow, long time no see!"_

"_Red, about your hands, when did it happen?"_

"_Oh, you saw it huh? It's just a minor sprain, that's all. I'll recover soon! It's okay, really. See?" Red asked flexing his fingers._

"_But Red, you can't possibly recover by tomorrow!"_

"_Yellow's right, you should not push yourself!"_

"_Thanks for your concern you two, but I can't give up now. Tomorrow's the big day. The aptitude test Viridian Gym. Okay guys, let's continue with the training!" Red called. _

"_The test shall soon commence. Candidates will have to defeat all six of our Pokémon. They are free to choose and replace their own Pokémon at any time of the battle. However, they will be disqualified when none of their Pokémon are able to fight. The association's Pokémon are free from their trainers' control, and will fight under their own will. Of course, this will be a six vs. six battle. Alright then, please gather your Pokémon into their Pokeballs. I hereby announce the commencement of the test! Time starts now!" The MC announced. Red ran into the arena. "First up, we have Pineco!"_

"_Venusaur, I'm counting on you! Vine Whip!"_

"_Fortress, you're on nest!"_

"_Bull's eye!"_

"_That was fast, he's got the second Pokémon down already! No, the third one, Pineco, is down as well!"_

_The Forretress jumped into the air and launched spikes. "Whoa! The fourth Forretress has resorted to Spikes! It's not possible for the opponent to get close!'_

"_Venusaur, Sweet Scent! Return! Snorlax, Belly Drum!"_

"_What is he up to?"_

"_Even if he's switched his Pokémon, their movements are still restricted by the spikes on the floor! How will he overcome this?"_

"_If I'm not wrong, Snorlax's Belly Drum is capable of transforming physical strength into combat power."_

"_The spikes on the floor are being repelled and sent back to its owner!"_

"_Mega Punch!"_

"_Forretress' movements were slowed down by Venusaur's Sweet Scent!"_

"_Amazing, that's the fourth one!"_

"_It's Azumarill's Whirlpool!"_

"_Daisy, something seems to be wrong with Red…"_

"_Indeed"_

"_The water has subsided!"_

"_Mega Kick!"_

"_That was fast!"_

"_Well done Snorlax, Return! Your turn!" Red cried, sending out his Espeon. _

"_The sixth Pokémon in line, Porygon 2!"_

"_Oh no! We're being targeted!"_

"_Porygon 2's Zap Cannon! Porygon 2's famous for its bull's eye attack! Red's HP is running low!"_

"_Sorry my friend but I'm gonna have to count on you again." Red whispered and his Espeon nodded. "Go now. I know you won't fail me. Use Morning Sun! Just hang in there, and give it all you've got! Psychic!"_

"_Porygon 2's defeated. With that, the match today has come to an end."_

"_Congratulations Red! You passed the test with flying colors! From now onwards, you are officially the new Gym Leader of Viridian City!"_

"_I'm truly sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to respectfully decline."_

"_You what!? But why? You won the match way before your time limit was up!"_

"_To tell you the truth, I was struggling throughout the match. To become a Gym Leader was my dream and I even pushed myself to the extremes just to fulfill it, but this only made me realize that I'm still not good enough to be a Gym Leader yet. "_

"_Who would be in charge of the Gym now?"_

"_Guess we're without a leader again…"_

"_Why did he reject that position?"_

"_To conduct another test if necessary of course!"_

"_Green!"_

"_Green!"_

"_You're back!?"_

"_What are you doing here?" Blue shrugged before grabbing Red's arm. _

"_I knew there was something fishy with you, especially when you pretended to ride on that bike. I hear you just rejected that Gym Leader you always wanted." The ground started to shake before either of them could say anything. _

"_What's that!?"_

"_An earthquake!?'_

_Green and Red ran off. _

"_Hey you two!"_

"_Red can't possibly hold out any longer after that exhausting match! You have to stop him!"_

"_I'm on it!"_

"_Red, you can't-!"_

"_Stay back Yellow!" Red yelled, throwing out an arm. _

"_Exeggutor's frightened by Scizor? But why?"_

"_I get it! Scizor's big fists resemble two heads! Now Exeggutor's combating confidence is greatly reduced. "_

"_That's some striker."_

"_It must be, judging from its evolution stage."_

"_Now for the finishing touch. False Swipe!" Green commanded before throwing Pokeballs to capture the Pokémon. _

"_Way to go Green!"_

"_You're great!"_

"_Professor Oak's worthy grandson indeed!"_

"_Professor Oak's grandson!?"_

"_Yes apparently…"_

"_Yup! He was the semifinalist for the previous league you know!"_

"_Really!?"_

"_Wait!'_

_Green walked over to the van and turned the radio off. _

"_Ah, that tune!"_

"_The van that the Pokémon League music was coming from, who owns it?"_

"_It belongs to our association."_

"_Wild Pokémon are attracted to this tune!"_

"_You should know that very well!"_

"_Sorry it wasn't intentional…"_

"_Yeah! If it weren't for these young men, the consequences would've been disastrous!"_

"_Mr. Chairman!"_

"_Y-Yes sir!"_

"_I don't if you don't think I'm qualified enough, but for the safety of the association, I hope you can do a proper job in choosing an appropriate replacement for Red."_

"_S-Sure."_

"_Red, take this!"_

"_I've found the information you're looking for. Just ask Daisy for the details."_

"_Ok!"_

"_Red! Red!"_

"_You're setting off already?"_

"_Yeah, I think it's better if I leave early. I've finally got information on the cure for my hands. I must not delay this any further."_

"_Information? You mean your hands and legs can be cured?"_

"_Yes. We're quite confident of that! It's said there's a secret hot spring in Shirogane Mountain where Pokémon gather to nurse their wounds."_

"_Let's go Charizard!" Red yelled leaping on. "Pika, I want you to stay with Yellow and ChuChu until my return. I shall leave him in your care." Red said patting Pika. _

"_O-Okay."_

"_To Shirogane Mountains!"_

"_Y'know Pika, I'll be going to Johnto with my Uncle. We're doing an investigation on the big bird that vanished into the western skies. You wanna come with us?" Yellow asked. Pika brightened. "Great! Let's go! C'mon, Pika, ChuChu!_

**Ecruteak City**

"_Come back Omnastar." Yellow called and the Pokémon jumped on her back before she was pulled down. "I'm gonna hit the boulder?" Yellow asked before sinking inside the boulder._

"_Where's this? This doesn't look like the Tin Tower." There was a shattering sound behind her. "I've never seen Pokémon like you. What are your names? Were you the ones who pulled me here?" Yellow asked. _

_The three Pokémon bowed. "Deepest gratitude. You've lifted the curse on us and opened the exit to the real world." _

"_Exit!?" Yellow asked before finding herself on the boulder. _

"_Yellow, are you okay?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Wow. They were beautiful."_

**Olivine City**

_Yellow raced by Crystal on Dodrio in her hurry to catch ChuChu. "Oh ChuChu, you really should take care of yourself. I know you wish you could surf like Pika." Yellow scolded. ChuChu grinned. Yellow looked back for a moment to see Crystal. "I'm sorry I almost bumped into you!" Yellow apologized running over._

"_I'm okay! Don't worry." _

_Yellow blinked in recognition. "You're…Could you be Crystal?" She asked taking out a drawing of her. _

"_Yes, I am…"_

"_Talk about luck! I've been looking for you!" _

"_Me? You said you were looking for me?"_

"_Yep! I knew you would have come to Olivine."_

"_Who are you!? How did you know about me? And why are you here?"_

"_Whoa! One question at a time! Right!" Yellow said looking at the Pikachu. "Let's go!" She said walking away. Chris fell over. _

"_Wait for me! You must answer me first! Like right now!" Chris huffed. Suddenly Yellow and Bayleef were lifted into the air by tongues. _

_Yellow blinked awake. She yawned and stretched. _

"_I just nodded off all of a sudden; there was this really nice fragrance…Oh! So it came from you." Yellow said patting Bayleef. "Huh? We're hovering in the air! We're being attacked by wild Pokémon!" Yellow exclaimed._

"_Hold on!" Crystal said grabbing a Pokeball. _

"_Don't worry." Yellow said pointing. _

"_A fishing rod!?"_

"_Raticate, now!" Yellow said swinging until the Lickitung were surrounded by the fishing line. "Great!" They started to fall over. They started to fall into the sea._

"_Look out!" Chris yelled as the Lickitung fell over and Yellow and Bayleef were sent flying. "Oh no!" Suddenly, Yellow grew wings and caught Bayleef. "Hah." _

"_Phew, that was close." Yellow said coming back to shore. "Can you get all of them into your Pokeballs? I could fly another distance."_

"_Oh, okay. Chris said, complying. _

"_Ready?" Yellow asked gripping Chris' hand before flying off._

"_Crystal, I heard that you need to finish the data for the new Pokedex. _

"_Oh, yes."_

"_How's it going?"_

"_I managed to capture most of the common Pokémon. I'm left with the stronger Pokémon. Especially Suicne, one of the Pokémon that awoke in Ecruteak, he's my prime goal now."_

"_I was told to come help you with that. Ah! We're almost there! Uncle!" Yellow called waving. _

"_Can you help me? Do you know anything about the three legendary Pokémon?"_

"_Of course! I was the one who woke them from their sleep!"_

"_I'm glad you found the girl you were looking for Yellow." _

"_Yellow?"_

"_Huh? You weren't introduced? Oops. Sorry. Yellow's his name. He may still be a kid but he's actually fought against the Elite Four a year ago. Have you heard of them?" Wilton asked steering. _

"_Hello!" Yellow said stretching out a hand. _

"_Um, I need a minute!" Chris said taking out Bayleef's Pokeball._

"_Mega, I was brought here without knowing their identity and their destination. He's making funny claims about the Elite Four and the three legendary Pokémon too. Despite the way he is he might be in the cahoots with the bad guys. I better call Professor Oak and ask him to get the cops." Chris whispered taking out her Pokegear. _

"_Hello."_

"_Oh, hi Chris! Have you met Yellow yet?"_

"_EH!? You know him!? "_

"_Why do you sound so surprised? When I heard he was in Johnto, I asked him to meet up with you."_

"_But I still have some questions…"_

"_Sorry Chris, I have to go now. Why don't you ask Yellow? I'm sending you his information now."_

"_You okay? Feeling sea-sick?" Yellow asked concerned. _

"_Oh no, I'm alright!" _

"_She's not sea-sick!" Yellow cheered. _

"_Twelve years old!?"_

"_What is it?" Yellow asked. _

_Wilton laughed. "Lady, there's nothing to worry about. We're not bad guys. I guess Yellow must have brought you here without explaining things. We're heading to Cianwood, which is at the western seas of Johnto. This boat was prepared when we heard you were going that direction. Of course, our main reason is to fill you in on everything we know about the three Pokémon."_

"_You're telling the truth?"_

"_Yes. And Yellow is the one who woke them up. Well, actually he witnessed their awakening from under the Burnt Tower. We cam to Johnto because we wanted to investigate the disappearance of a giant bird Pokémon in Johnto after the Hoo-Ha over the Elite Four." Wilton explained. Yellow glanced at the sea and a herd of Remoraid cam soaring out. _

"_A Remoraid herd!'_

"_Duck! They're attacking the boat too!"_

"_Why? The boat's stationary!"_

"_They're not stopping! I'll have to capture them! Parasee expand your spore range. Please hold your breath for a while!" Chris asked before the spores went off and the Remoraid fell. She lined up the Pokeballs in a circle before kicking them to capture all of the Pokémon. "Capture, done!"_

"_Wow!"_

"_You really are a pro!"_

"_I'm very bad at capturing. I can count the number of times I've captured a wild Pokémon!" Yellow said smiling. _

"_Eh?"_

"_Crystal, your Parasect is hurt!"_

"_You're right. There's a cut. Guess it was attacked during the capture. I need some Potion…" Crystal said digging in her bag when Yellow placed her hand on the injury and it healed. "Eh!?"_

"_Don't be surprised. Yellow has special healing powers." Wilton called. _

"_Nice to meet you Yellow! You can call me Chris!" _

"_Okay! You don't have to be so polite!" Yellow said after the two shook hands. _

_Wilton laughed. "By the way, there was a similar major migration of Pokémon before at the Seafoam Islands last year. Professor Oak once mentioned that Pokémon move around in large numbers when they sense impending danger." Yellow said. _

"_Don't tell me…"_

"_Yellow, maybe you're right! The rudder's not moving!" Wilton yelled grabbing the wheel._

"_The boat!?"_

"_Look! We're in the middle of a whirlpool! These waters are known for the whirling currents but I've never heard of anything like this! We must try to get out!"_

"_Look, beneath the currents something's there!"_

"_What's that!?"_

"_Yellow! Lady! You okay!?" Wilton asked after they were tossed. _

"_That…That Pokémon! The Pokémon from before! It's the same Pokémon flying over Cerise Island! I remember now! It was said that this Pokémon disappeared in the western skies during the battle against Lance! So it's true!" Yellow yelled. Beeping filled the air. _

"_There's a sound from my bag. My Pokedex is beeping!? But Why!? I didn't know that there is this function!_

"_Could it be the Pokedex Resonance System?" _

"_Resonance System?"_

"_The previous Pokedex had the same function too! The Pokedex will start to beep when three of them come together in the hands of legitimate owners! The same thing happened when three Pokedexes came together-!" Yellow yelled before Lugia fired at them and the boat started to sink. "Chris!"_

**Day Care Center**

_Yellow blinked awake. "Huh? Where am I? We were sailing towards Cianwood when we met that Pokémon…Someone must've saved us but who was it?" Yellow murmured as she opened the door. "Pokémon in couples? And so many of them?" Yellow asked. Then she heard talking from the other door which opened to reveal the Daycare Couple. _

"_Did you sleep well?"_

"_Err…Where am I?" _

"_This is a daycare center."_

"_Daycare? A center that helps trainers babysit Pokémon?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I think I've heard about you. Jasmine gave me this address."_

"_You must really thank Jasmine then. There was nothing to identify you when you were found washed up on shore. You were brought here because of this note."_

"_I see. Thank you for taking care of us."_

"_It's okay."_

"_Huh? Pika and ChuChu and that EGG!?"_

"_Yes. We found the egg shortly after putting them together."_

"_EH!?"_

"_Let's talk later." Granny said pulling Yellow by her tunic. "If you want to continue staying here, you'll need to work for your keep. Hey you, wake up and help!" Granny demanded kicking Wilton's head. "Blow up these balloons and be quick about it!" Granny barked. _

"_Work? But isn't this a Daycare Center?" Wilton asked. _

"_Hmm…This is a side job."_

"_Granny can't we-?"_

"_Don't you be calling me Granny! You will address me as my beautiful princess!" Granny said slapping Wilton. _

"_I-I can't!"_

_Yellow looked at a photo on the dresser. "This photo…Is that you in your younger days? " She asked Gramps while the other two squabbled. _

"_Yes. My youth."_

"_Dear all, listen…zzz…bzz… bzzz…Something…gzzz…zzzz…zzz…Team Rocket members…Gzzz…Half masks…into the stadium. _

"_What's happening at the stadium?! Jasmine! Jasmine!"_

"_Calm down Granny."_

"_It mentioned Team Rocket members and half masks too…" Wilton said, thinking hard. Yellow straightened and looked outside. _

"_Maybe they looked like them." She pointed. The three turned to see Team Rocket members wearing half masks outside the Daycare. _

"_Yeah maybe." Wilton said as he and the Daycare couple turned back around. There was a pause before they turned around again. "What?!" The three yelled together. "Why are the intruders at the stadium here!?" Wilton asked._

"_No matter what, we must protect Gramps and Granny!" Yellow yelled. "Pika, ChuChu, protect the egg! Uncle, please escape with Gramps and Granny! I'll hold them off!"_

"_Okay!" _

_Yellow watched the two Pikachu fly off with some balloons and the egg. "Great, I think they made it to safety." Yellow said before turning around. Suddenly, a knife struck. "What are you trying to do?" She asked leaning against the paper door. Hands broke through to grab her hat. "My hat!? You're eyeing my hat!?"_

**Ilex Forest**

_Yellow panted as she ran through the forest. "I've finally gotten rid of the Team Rocket members. Pika and ChuChu should be with Uncle now. But I don't understand why they were after my hat. I hear a strange buzzing sound in this forest." Yellow said before running off into the direction of the noise. _

"_Everyone!" Yellow exclaimed as she popped out from grass. _

"_Yellow!"_

"_Pika, ChuChu!"_

"_Explotaro!"_

"_We'll put an end to your evil ambitions! Let's see how you can fight all of us!" _

"_What!?" _

"_The ice walls are blocking the attacks!" _

"_Not only that, six ice humans have been created from the ice walls and water vapor in the air!"_

"_What!?"_

"_Go, my ice soldiers!" _

_The Dexholders struggled as the soldiers grabbed them. _

_Pryce laughed. "My strength! I'm full of energy now! Even I am not sure why but the Pokeball is finished! Could this be the reason for the new strength? The Pokeball to capture Time!" Pryce laughed. "This is the moment I've been waiting for!"_

"_Look! The Pokémon Bruno was talking about! It's the Time-Traveling Pokémon, Celebi!"_

"_Bingo!" Pryce said capturing Celebi. "Celebi, bring me there. Bring me back to the past I've lost." Pryce said before turning to the portal. _

"_There's a clock on the right and a thermometer on the left. And time's starting to move backwards!"_

"_And the temperature is dropping fast!"_

"_Everything will be frozen to absolute zero!"_

"_Gold! Where are you!?"_

"_Gold…" Pryce laughed. "He fought well. His relentless attacks succeeded in stripping me of my mask, and he tried to stop me so many times my eyes are still blinded by his Flash attacks."_

"_Then Gold is-!" Crystal stopped talking as the ice melted. "Silver!"_

"_The Pokedex!"_

"_Pokedex?"_

"_The Resonance Light is blinking but not beeping at all. The Pokedex can tell us if Gold's here or not."_

"_So he could be here since the light's blinking?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_That voice…Silver? You're indeed my worthy student! He was getting too troublesome, I had to do something to keep him away in time. It was the same trick used to trap Raikou, Suicine, and Entei. Trapped in time. If I freeze him in my ice wal and threw him back in time, what would we end up having?" Pryce asked as Gold appeared in a slab of ice._

"_Gold!"_

"_Goodbye all of you!" Pryce called stepping into the shrine. _

"_Pryce has disappeared."_

"_I'm trapped!" Gold yelled._

"_Gold!"_

"_Chris and Silver and the whole gang. I managed to catch up with the old man at the entrance of time but I really hate myself for losing again!"_

"_Grab my hand!" Silver commanded sticking his hand in to pull it out distorted. _

"_Silver, be careful!"_

"_It's warped in space here. You'll die immediately if you come in unprepared! Pryce has something that can protect him within this space! That Pokeball contains two feathers inside. Those feathers allow freedom of movement inside here! If only we have the feathers…Ah? AAAHHH!" Hey, hey, hey! Don't just stand there! The solution to set me free is right before your eyes!"_

"_Solution?"_

"_Open your eyes and look! That young man's straw hat! The two feathers on the hat are the Silver and Rainbow Wing!"_

"_Is that true Yellow?"_

"_Yes, but I can't pull them out…"_

"_Just take the hat off then!"_

"_But, but…"_

"_But what!? Can't you hurry? Explotaro will help you get it off if you don't hurry!"_

"_Okay, okay! I'll take it off myself!" Yellow yelled before pulling off the hat. _

"_It's great to be back! Thanks for saving me Straw Hat Girl!? You're a girl!?" Gold asked after he tumbled out of time. "I sense the atmosphere's tensed a little. Anyway, it must have taken loads of courage to remove that hat! And now that I also have two feathers, I can enter time and continue my battle with Pryce" Gold said climbing on Raikou. He looked back to see Chris and Silver mounted and ready. "You're coming too? I guess that goes without saying. Let's go! Into Time!" They flew inside the shrine on the backs of the three legendary Pokémon. _

"_Yellow, your hair…"_

"_Red…Um…This…"_

"_Can't we leave that until later!?"_

"_The entire forest will be frozen. The ice refreezes after melting. This is the Eternal Ice Wall."_

"_But it's strange that the ice soldiers over there could come alive almost immediately while the ice that was around Chris is not refreezing."_

"_The legendary Entei! His flames are special. Only Entei's flames can totally melt Pryce's ice."_

"_Let's make use of the flames he left behind and spread them throughout the forest!"_

"_What can we do when we can't even move!?"_

"_No, there's still a way! Blastoise! When Blastoise ran out of water in Mt. Silver, I refilled it with water from the Secret Hot Spring!"_

"_Are you sure? Using water to spread fire!?"_

_Blastoise unleashed its water and the ice melted. _

"_What happened?"_

"_That Hot Spring is also known as the Fire Spring. The water contains highly flammable gases that can help spread the flames."_

"_Let's lend those kids inside a hand!"_

"_There was a major clash of powers after we sent in our energies. _

"_What's happening to the space inside the Shrine?"_

"_Look!"_

"_Chris! Raikou! Suicine! Entei! Silver!"_

"_Are__ you alright__?__"_

"_Wake up!"_

"_A new Pokémon! Are you the egg Pika and ChuChu were holding?"_

"_Since you were hatched from the egg between Pika and ChuChu…I know! I'll call you Pichu! Who's the person that hatched you? I have to thank them!"_

"_If you wanna know who hatched the egg, the answer would be Gold who wears his hair just like this Pokémon but you can't thank him anymore because he's lost in time!"_

"_!"_

"_To stop Pryce, he released Celebi in exchange for his very existence." Silver said wiping tears away. _

"_Stand up!" Green yelled, yanking Silver up by the arm. _

"_Green…"_

"_Are you done crying? Come with me then. I need to hand you over to the authorities for the theft of the Pokedex at Professor Oak's Research Center and the Theft of Tototile at Professor Elm's. I was already suspicious of you when I saw you at the Stadium."_

"_Please…Please Stop! Although it was wrong to steal, there was really no other way! On top of that, we've just lost a friend in battle! Now's not-!"_

"_It's alright. I lived to find my own battle and attain my own goals. I was ready to do anything. But that battle has ended today. I wil not regret my actions, no matter what punishment is handed out to me."_

"_Let's go then."_

"_Hey! Wait up! The gentleman who's trying to arrest Silver! Don't you think you need to look more carefully before grabbing the wrong person? Look at the portrait of the culprit. They're totally different!" The wanted poster fluttered down. "But then again, it's a frequent occurrence, misunderstandings that is. Don't worry about it."_

"_Gold!"_

"_But how?"_

"_Whadda ya mean how? Don't pronounce me dead so easily! And Straw Hat Guy, um Gal! Sorry about just now!"_

"_Golf that's no way to talk to your Senior!"_

"_She's even older than…?"_

"_Oh, we've finally caught up with you!"_

"_Hey! My partners!"_

"_Oh, you've evolved! The rocks in this area reflects sunlight, giving off energy just like a Sun Stone."_

"_And who's this sexy lady?" _

_Silver punched him. "Don't touch her with your dirty hands!"_

"_What do you think you're doing? Aren't you grateful for my help?"_

"_Shut up! It's a different story altogether!"_

"_Welcome back, Gold…"_

"_If you're confused, why don't all of you just live together!?" Blue asked laughing. _

"_Pesky girl."_

_Glare._

"_Ahh. Now I know the reason for the tense atmosphere. What a nuisance. Let me help you then. Ah, hello. Mom? It's me, Gold. Yeah, I've to stay out for a while longer. I've got the Pokémon League Champion with me. I'm making him teach me the techniques of Pokémon battle. I really your homemade hamburgers but don't worry, I'm coming home soon. Roger out!" Gold said, dragging Red away. _

**June 27 2pm Geysers**

The Dexholders blinked as the orb flew back into the flower. Suddenly, the geyser exploded. When the water dispersed, everyone was wet. They started to laugh when a shadow flew over them. They looked up to see Emerald falling. Emerald fell but Sapphire luckily caught him.

"I just loved that poster of Silver." Blue laughed.

"Was my face really that funny after Yellow took off her hat?" Red asked.

"Yes." Green informed him.

"I didn't know Senior Silver could cry." Platinum said thoughtfully.

"Even Senior Silver is a person." Dia said trying to get the sodden wrapper off a Rice Crispy Treat.

**June 27 2:30pm Hot Springs**

Ruby vigorously scrubbed mud off his shoes.

"How long does he intend to scrub?" White asked Sapphire.

"Sissy! We need to get going already!" She yelled. Ruby opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead opting for putting his now clean shoes on.

"Let's get the next location." He said examining his shoes and Red pressed the topaz.

I'm really sorry for the delay! I chose a bad time to get sick. I was sick all week and then I had to make up the work to keep my grades up. I'll try to return to my daily updates.


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

I've noticed I've been neglecting the Sinnoh and Unova Dexholders a bit but in my defense, I can't seem to connect with them as easily as the others.

Thank you for the nice reviews!

I've decided to take Trutown's advice and focus on less shippings. There might be SoulSilver later but nothing as of yet.

I would like to thank Danni for the compliments.

I would like to thank Mi-Chan for the encouragement.

I will thank Otakuchips for pointing out that I forgot to change garnet to topaz in chapter six and for the compliments.

**Chapter 12**

**June 27 2:30pm Hot Springs**

"_The fourth flower is located at the edge of a lake. You'll have to walk from now on. The tunnel there is too narrow for the jeeps. If you walk past the geysers, you'll come across a tunnel. Walk through and you'll get to the lake. Do not pick the flower. Do not try to catch the Pokémon there. Do not even try to battle with them. I have prepared a cottage for you. There are four rooms with plaques. I ask that you do not rummage through things there and that you stay in the other room. Please do not burn the cottage down or destroy the flowers." _The hologram sank back into the topaz.

"Did she say we have to walk!?" Blue asked in despair.

"My shoes will get dirty!" Ruby wailed.

"Quit worrying about your shoes for a moment Sissy!"

"These cost me a lot of money!"

"Then why the Hell did you bring them here!?"

"Quit flirting!"

"We're not flirting!"

"Let's just get ready to go already." Gold said impatiently tapping the ground with his billiard cue.

**June 27 2:45pm Tree of Life**

Yellow smiled. "They're almost here." She whispered as the Jolteon nuzzled its trainer. "Soon."

**June 27 6pm Tunnel**

"How long is this thing?" Blue complained.

"We're almost there, Senior. I can see the light." Platina said, out of breath.

They finally made it out of the tunnel and collapsed.

"We should find the cottage." Green said getting up.

"No need, Senior Green." Crystal said pointing west.

A very large…cottage was step up. It was made from grey slabs of stone and had a dark brown roof. The window panes revealed white muslin curtains and were lined with white wood. The doors were made of wood, the same color as the roof tiles. Ivy climbed over the porch railing and up the pillars unto the roof. Forget-Me-Nots bordered the house. Red roses lined the pathway and led to a small stone bridge over a small creek. The creek circled the cottage before joining with the lake and there was a well lined with marigolds on the right side of the house.

The inside of the cottage was very spacious. Dark wood made up the floor and contrasted sharply with the white walls. A grey fireplace was in the living room and there were cream colored sofas and armchairs around a white table with a golden edge, all facing the fireplace. A picture was framed in white with golden edges on it. There was Yellow in the yellow dress with the four other girls in her memory smiling at the camera.

A door to the left led to the kitchen which had white marble counters and white wooden cabinets all edged with gold. A door off the side of it led to stairs that led downstairs to a pantry filled with fruits, vegetables, grains, milk, honey, and spices.

a door to the right of the living room led to a hall with framed pictures on the walls where there wasn't a white door edged with gold.

The first door to a bathroom stocked with fluffy white towels. The flooring was white marble and mirrors acted as walls. A large bathtub stood along the edge of a wall with a rug in front of it and the marble sink stood on the other side of the bathroom.

The second door led to a spiraling staircase. At the end of the stairs was a door, a door with a golden plaque labeled "Amarillo." Inside that room was a room with yellow and orange walls. A white desk stood with a pencil cup filled with the yellow objects and a pencil sharpener upon it and a raised white egg-shaped chair with an orange cushion was next to it. Under it was a whiter cabinet. The walls were covered with pictures of the Dexholders Yellow had met. A switch turned on the lights and a second switch darkened the room before the stars in their correct positions glowed, lit with electricity. A bed with orange sheets stood in a corner with a dresser next to it. A closet stood as hole in the wall with a yellow curtain across it.

The third and fourth doors led to a guest bedroom with three bunk beds inside. They were covered with white sheets and a closet was in the corner.

The fifth door opened to reveal stairs that went down before branching off to two separate doors both marked with golden plaques labeled "Rose" and "Coral."

Rose's room appeared to have a glass ceiling and was evidently under the lake. Water Pokémon swam past and the white walls seemed blue because of the water. A fountain in the middle of the room splashed and the white floor seemed like ice. A blue bed was in a corner and a small desk and cabinet was in another. A white dresser took up a portion of the wall to make up for the closet.

Coral's room was painted red. A large fireplace made of bricks faced the red bed. A white desk faced the wall and held candle holders. A white dresser took the place of a closet and wood was piled in another corner.

The sixth and seventh doors were also guest rooms.

The eighth door was marked with a plaque labeled "Lillian." Lillian's room was painted a pale green and had plants in baskets hanging from the ceiling. Windows took up much of the top part of two walls. These windows were lined with baskets containing more plants. A folding screen took up half of a wall and next to it a white armoire held clothes. A bed with pale green sheets took up a corner. A honey colored table was in the center of the room with brightly colored cushions around it. There was paper, ink, and calligraphy pens and brushes on the table.

The Dexholders met back at the living room.

"Are you sure this is a cottage?" White asked.

"It's what Senior Yellow was referring to." Crystal shrugged.

"What's wrong Missy?" Diamond asked eating a bag of chips carefully.

"Did you notice Lady Spring and Lillian bear very close resemblance?" Platina asked frowning.

"I'd say they're definitely related." Pearl said examining the picture.

"Maybe they're the same person." Diamond said wiping his face. The Dexholders digested that for a moment.

"The possibility of that would be very low." Cheren said adjusting his glasses.

"Maybe they're twins." Red suggested.

"Maybe they're long-lost sisters!" Bianca exclaimed.

"That were separated at birth!" N agreed getting into it.

"What gave you that idea?" Black asked in disbelief.

"Does it really matter?" Blue asked.

"Maybe." Green answered.

"Why don't we ask Senior Straw-Hat later?" Gold asked.

Silence. "Did Gold just say something intelligent?" Silver asked.

"I think so." Crystal answered wide-eyed.

"Stop being so mean!" Gold whined.

**June 28 10am Cottage**

Red stretched awake and looked at the clock. "It's ten o' clock!?" He exclaimed.

Ruby popped his head up with his hat still on and rubbed his eyes.

"Keep it down Senior." Gold whined burying his head under his pillow.

"Did you say it was ten?" Green asked stretching.

Silver snored. The boys were silent for a moment before they burst out laughing. Green chuckled and Emerald woke with a start.

"What's so funny?" Rald asked yawning. Silver snored again. Silence. There was more laughing. The door opened. The younger five boys walked in.

"Did something happen? You woke me up!" Pearl ranted. Silver snored. Silence. Laughter.

"Shut up!" Sapphire roared. Snore. Silence. Laughter.

"Keep it down." White moaned. Snore. Silence. Laughter.

"Is something wrong, Seniors?" Platina asked. Snore. Silence. Laughter, chuckle, and giggles.

"What's so funny that you have to wake the whole cottage?" Crystal demanded. Snore. Silence. Laughter…Until the door banged open.

"Some of us need our beauty sleep." Blue said dangerously quiet. Silence. Snore. Silence. Laughter…Until Silver woke. Silence reigned.

"Good morning Senior Silver." Platina greeted nervously.

He glared at everyone for a moment before rolling over and falling asleep. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before leaving Silver to his sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!  
I have decided to change Rose's name to Holly. **

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had it written and everything but I forgot to publish it.

**Chapter 13**

**June 28 2pm Cottage**

"What's so funny?" Silver asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He glared at everyone for a moment as they all answered simultaneously before letting it go.

"Anyway, we need to find the flower." Red said changing the subject hastily.

**June 28 2:30pm Lake**

"I found it." Silver said peering at the flower, half submerged in water. A Seaking came up to him and stared for a moment. The other Dexholders started to walk over. "SSSSPPPPPOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!" Silver blinked as water dripped from his hair and face. Gold laughed as the Seaking swam away after its Water Gun attack and promptly skateboarded over a rock and fell into the lake. "SPPPLLLLAAAASSSSHHHHH!" Everyone laughed as Gold swam back to shore and Silver wrung water out of his hair. After everyone was there, Red waved the ring over the flower. A glowing orb emerged and they were engulfed in a memory.

Sorry that was short. The memory ones usually take a while but I'll try to get it in by the eighth. Sorry to those who think I'm picking on Gold and Silver. They're just so fun to mess with.


	15. Chapter 14

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 14**

**3 Years Ago**

"_Yes. That is the Pokémon from Outer Space, Deoxys, and the one controlling it is Mr. Giovanni, our boss. Mr. Giovanni is your father, Silver." Sird sneered._

"_I'm...Impossible…Giovanni, my father? He's my…The leader of Team Rocket is my…YOU'RE LYING!"_

"_Looks like you're very agitated about it, hmm? Although you're usually always on alert, that agitation of yours has created an opening that will cause your downfall."_

"_No! Don't look at its eyes!" The Banette attacked and Silver fell backwards. _

"_Silver!"_

_Sird grabbed Silver's unconscious form. "Let's go."_

"_Okay." Orm agreed as they flew toward the ship with Silver, Yellow on their tail with Kitty on her back. _

_Yellow arrived at the airship and released Raticate who bit a hole through the metal for Yellow to step inside. "Silver, where are you?"_

_Yellow wandered the halls of the ship. "I'm lost. Where could Silver be?" She muttered before opening a door. "Red!"_

"_Yellow!? What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, y'see Silver and the Three Beasts were brought by his father to Team Rocket's Gym-I mean…Someone's talking to me. Is it you?" She asked Deoxys who lay on the floor defeated. She placed her hand on the Pokémon. "This Pokémon is trying to tell us everything because it senses its time is almost up."_

"_What is Deoxys trying to tell us?"_

"_This Pokémon is called Deoxys? It's trying to tell us its real identity. I'll convey the thoughts exactly as I read them. "Red, I am you."" _

"_I am you? What do you mean Deoxys?"_

"_Mr. Giovanni, you have no need to overtax yourself." Sird said appearing at the top of the stairs. "Orm, bring Mr. Giovanni into the ship."_

"_Roger."_

_Red started to get up. "Stay where you are! You may think you've won, but don't forget, you're still in enemy territory. Now then, in order to explain what Deoxys said, we have to tell you the story of Deoxys' birth."_

"_I already know that! Deoxys is a Pokémon from Outer Space. A space virus was continuously exposed to laser beams and one day, it mutated into a Pokémon."_

"_I see. Then it should be easy for you to understand what I'm about to tell you. It was purely a coincidence. The space virus was discovered by a rocket fired from Mossdeep Space Center. Investigations into the virus were underway when it mutated and transformed into two new life forms. They attached themselves to a meteorite which crashed down to Earth and dubbed the Grand Meteor. The meteorite fell into Hoenn and was picked up by Professor Cozmo. The life forms were rediscovered by the Mossdeep Space Center. When we got wind of this through our spy network, we had a hunch that these new life forms would become the most powerful Pokémon of all time. Just when Hoenn was enveloped in chaos, a woman from Team Magma attacked the Space Center though her motive is unclear. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I seized the two life forms. We continued to monitor the growth of these life forms in our battleship's lab. One life form escaped and our hideout was destroyed. That was Entity Two. It's the one lying on the ground now." Sird explained. "In order to accelerate the developments of its abilities, we allowed Entity Two to roam free. Of course, it also meant it would be near impossible to recapture. Hence, we made use of Entity One. We released Entity One and made it attack you and kidnap your family members in order to provoke you."_

"_You were trying to anger me?"_

"_Yes. The sneak attack on you in Pallet Town and the kidnapping of Blue's parents were the handwork of Entity One."_

"_Weren't you trying to recapture the escaped Deoxys? What does that have to do with me?"_

"_Don't you understand Red? You care deeply for your friends. Naturally, you become riled when bad things happen to them, even more than if you were victimized. Entity Two dropped by in response to your intense fury."_

"_Was I the only one? The only one Deoxys was drawn to?"_

"_Yes. Besides Mr. Giovanni and myself, the rest of the men were told that our targets were the Dexholders of Pallet Town. Our real target was actually you. We infuriated you and made you fight Entity Two while observing the battle and collecting data with the Black Pokedex. With the information, we devised a plan to capture Entity Two and caught it."_

"_What happened to the other Deoxys? The one you used to anger Red?"_

"_We trashed it. It was no longer useful you see. Let's just say it was overworked. Such a devoted slave it was until its death. "What's with that look on your face? You haven't told us what Deoxys really meant. Is that what you want to say? My story is finished. If you do not understand, why not try reading Deoxys' thoughts again? Nothing will change. Mr. Giovanni's son was located and taken into our care. Our mission was a success. Orm, are the two of them in the same room?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Wonderful! They must both be awake by now…"_

"…_And having a touching family reunion!" _

_The ship shook and the stadium started to close. They started to fall. _

"_Phew, if the battleship hadn't transformed, we wouldn't have made it safely inside. Let's go, Mewtwo! To the cockpit!"_

"_Right."_

"_C'mon Deoxys, lean on me." Red said hoisting the Pokémon and the group made their way to the cockpit. Red tried to open the door. There was an explosion. _

"_I've planted ten other Forretress all over this ship and instructed them to use Explosion. In fact, you can say that the entire ship is like a ticking time bomb! In ten more minutes this ship will be gone! Even if you land the ship safely, it'll be for nothing!" Carr laughed as he escaped. _

_Yellow blinked awake. "Ah! I'm sorry, Red! I didn't mean to doze off." Yellow said slapping her face to wake up. _

"_I have a plan but I'll need your help Deoxys. Your comrade, Entity One, sucked Blue's parents into a black hole thing. Can you do the same?" Red asked. Deoxys nodded. "Good! Please send them into the black hole." Red said pointing at the screen to Silver and Giovanni. The two disappeared from the screen. "Okay, now it's their turn." Red said nodding to Mewtwo and Yellow. _

"_Red…"_

"_It's okay. Blue's parents ended up safe. The black hole is just an entrance. Deoxys will send you safely to the exit."_

"_That's not what I'm concerned about! Red, What about you? Are you…?" Mewtwo asked as the two started to sink. _

"_Don't worry. I'll come back for sure." He promised. _

"_Red! Wait!" Yellow yelled as her fishing rod caught his hand. "Red, don't!"_

"_Yellow, what are you-?"_

"_Red, if you leave now, I won't be able to finish telling you everything! I'll be falling into a deep sleep soon, so I have to tell you! Your blood runs through the veins of the Deoxys known as Entity Two. Giovanni went around collecting cell samples and energy sources in order to strengthen his forces and carry out his evil deeds. Among the samples, he collected your blood from the battle at the Viridian Forest five years ago."_

"_The blood I left on the battlefield…Giovanni brought it back!? That means when Deoxys escaped it accidently absorbed my blood into its system!"_

"_Deoxys was born from a space virus. It has no parents or family so it instinctively assumed you were his ancestor. I think that's why it went searching for you. Back then, the only means of communication Deoxys could use was the language of fighting."_

"_That sensation every time Deoxys appeared…"_

"_That was probably your blood calling out for you from inside Deoxys." Yellow's eyes started to close and she sank. "I can't keep my eyes open any longer but I'm glad….I managed to tell you everything and saved Silver. I finished what I came here to do." Yellow murmured before the hole disappeared and the fishing line snapped leaving behind ChuChu and her straw hat. _

**Months Later at the Battle Frontier in Hoenn**

_Yellow woke to find herself being held by Red. She blushed and he put her down gently before noticing Gold and Crystal running over with three other people she didn't know. She checked to make sure her Pokémon were okay before looking up to see ChuChu and Pika heading their way. _

"_Red this is for you!" Gold said handing Red his (Red's) jacket and gloves. _

"_Great! Everyone okay back there?" He asked pulling his gloves on after his jacket then paused for a moment. "Right, where is this?" He asked sheepishly. Gold fell over. "We were heading back to Vermillion from the Sevii Island and then a light appeared…"_

"_Red, save it for later." Green said sharply. "It seems there's another evil that must be repelled."_

"_It is indeed out of my expectations."_

"_Am I right? Of course you must be confounded! You weren't expecting to face off so many Dexholders!" Gold exclaimed._

"_Didn't I say it before? No matter how many Pokedex Holders you have, you will be unable to stop my ambitions! The Battle Tower is filled with Pokémon from the first floor to the 70__th__ and they're controlled by me! Go! War against the opposers at once!" They fought. "Understand now? Soon, you impossibly foolish people, this place will be submerged and that is something you cannot stop!" A wave swept the Dexholders under. _

"_Okay, we've gathered ten of us. Being able to meet everyone safe and sound should be a joyous occasion but it's a pity…"_

"_No, it is a joyous occasion, Senior! Because of this, we're working hard all the way!"_

"_But what should we do? That thing belongs to the sea! All of us attacking won't do anything!"_

"_What should we do? Any ideas?"_

"_There are currently no leads."_

"_If that's the case, I do have a plan!"_

"_Even if the number of Pokedex Holders increase, there is nothing you can do." _

"_Jirachi!"_

"_What I'm confounded with is Jirachi. I never imagined it could fulfill multiple wishes. There's only one tag left."_

"_Bastard! Even the last wish that isn't fulfilled you're-"_

"_Gold, prepare to do what I just told you! I'll go after Guile!"_

"_Understood! Pichu!"_

"_Dusclops, Shadow Punch!"_

_Guile blocked it. "Foolish. Using this method, no matter how many times you try it, it will be deflected."_

"_In order to protect Jirachi, you will not be able to hurt us! Just give up and surrender!"_

"_That's right. Using Jirachi against you is bound to be interesting. Jirachi is caught by me and I won't let it escape so easily. I can use it as I please. Isn't that so? Doom Desire!"_

"_Emerald!"_

"_Nothing happened?"_

"_Don't you know? The effects of this technique are delayed a little. Then it's settled. Let your partners hit you away!"_

"_Don't come any closer!" Emerald yelled as Red and Gold rushed over. The two were pushed away by the attack. _

_Guile laughed. "A direct confrontation just as I expected!"_

"_Too cunning! If you want to battle, then battle against me!"_

"_Damn. Using such a dirty tactic…Fine. I give up. You think I'd actually say that? Idiot!" Multiple Poliwraths surrounded Guile. _

"_Double Team? Dammit! Where is the main body? Right? Left? Be-Below?" He managed to ask before Politoed hit him. _

"_I used Poli to attack using Double Team."_

"_Then, I used the opening to send Poltaro into a blind spot to attack!"_

"_Your instructions fitted seamlessly Gold."_

"_The result of training on Mt. Silver with Red!" Gold smirked. Guile released his Pokémon and attacked. The two Pokémon were easily defeated and they jumped up and cut Guile's armor in half._

"_How about now? Feels lighter doesn't it? Bring it on! Alright, take this chance! You guys ready?"_

"_We're ready!"_

"_You've all formed a line!"_

"_Okay, let's start now!"_

"_We lined up just as you instructed. Are you able to attract the monster to the surface?"_

"_Don't worry! With Pichu and the two Pikachus, they'll be able to frustrate it. The opponent is a giant wave with a mind of its own. Once its head is attacked-"Gold stopped talking as the monster surfaced. _

"_Great! We've drawn it out! Attack!"_

_Ruby and Sapphire hurried to help Red and Gold up the wall. "Hurry!" Sapphire urged. Guile caught Gold's hand. _

"_Do you think you can fight back this many Pokémon? No matter what, the Battle Frontier is filled with rental Pokémon."_

"_We'll succeed. It doesn't matter how many you call out but not a single one will listen to you."_

"_What!? Why!?"_

"_They're surrounded! While Gold and Red were facing you, I threw my seal. The whole Battle Frontier is covered."_

"_You're able to accept that, Archie? Good-bye." Gold said releasing Emerald's fake arm."_

"_Emerald's magic hand came out…"_

"_You've got that right."_

"_Hurry up!"_

"_Attack together!"_

"_Even though it's effective, the damage is too small."_

"_But we've exerted all our strength!"_

"_Not all of it! As was said before, time to get working!"_

"_Eh?" _

"_Yeah, Pichu and the Pikachu. They can use new moves!"_

"_New moves…" The family attacked and the monster exploded._

"_Destroyed…Completely…"_

"_Ten trainers and twelve Pokémon. Ultimate combined attack!"_

"…_AH!" Emerald yelled putting his hands to his hair. _

"_It's so cute!"_

"_Too noisy!"_

"_All the Pokémon calmed down."_

"_The pellets you used just now are soil right? How did they calm Pokémon without being its place of birth? What soil did you use just now?" Crystal asked. _

"_Faraway Island. It's the island of Mew." Emerald explained. _

"_When Old Man Briney was there, he gave some to Old Lady Kimberly and I gave it to Emerald. Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon. Anyway Emerald, you did great! You never wasted an opportunity!"_

"_Yeah!" Emerald smiled before stopping and plunging into the sea and dragged out Archie. _

"_Get away from him, Emerald! He's dangerous!"_

"_He doesn't have any defense left." Emerald reassured before one of Archie's Pokémon pointed a horn at him._

"_Don't move." Archie said getting up and searching for the armor and putting it on. _

"_That's the armor Gold was wearing."_

"_Didn't I tell you to prepare a fake armor? It's just as I expected." Gold smirked. _

_There was a flash of light and Guile, the armor, and sword were gone. Emerald started to nod off. Pika and ChuChu ran up to return the hats to their respective owners. _


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 15**

**June 28 4pm Lakeside**

"You were holding her the whole time?" Blue snickered. Red flushed as the others started laughing.

"Let's just listen to her next message." Green said, saving Red from further embarrassment. Red shot him a grateful look which he responded to with a nod.

"_The final Time Flower is located near the entrance of the tunnel on your left. Do not pick the flower. Do not disturb the Pokémon. Touch the topaz to replay this message."_

**June 28 4:02pm Tree of Life**

Yellow watched the cities of Cameron from her post. "Hurry." She begged her friends quietly as she watched over the kingdom.


	17. Chapter 16

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 16**

**June 29 10am Front of Tunnel**

"This one's in plain sight." Blue remarked, peering at the flower and waiting for the others to arrive.

"It seems different." Crystal said looking at the flower.

"It looks kinda sickly." Sapphire said prodding the plant.

"We better hurry up." Red said, and making sure everyone was there, waved the ring over the flower.

I think that was my shortest yet. I'll try to have the next one out soon but the next one's going to be one I make up so I don't know how long it'll take.


	18. Chapter 17

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 17**

**Months Ago**

"_Things are getting bad in Cameron. Pokémon are going wild, fires are happening without any apparent reason, and people are starting to get scared." Lillian said through the computer. _

"_Do you need me back?" Yellow asked._

"_No. We can manage for now. Enjoy your time with your friends for as long as you can. We'll see you back again another time."_

"_How is the kingdom?"_

"_We have odd happenings here but we're managing the Western Kingdom pretty well. They installed an electric subway recently."_

"_Alright, I'll see you another time then."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_Smoke poured from the cities as the people stumbled and ran, wailing and carrying what they had managed to save. She rushed forward with her sisters, plunging deep into the smoke, and they raced forward until they reached the enemy who started it all. They were dressed in silver spacesuits with a large G on the front and green hair. Yellow gasped as she woke in cold sweat._

"_My nightmares are getting worse. They won't go away. I'm getting worried for Cameron. What will happen to it? What will happen to our people? What'll happen to us?" Yellow ranted speaking through the computer. _

"_You'll be fine. We'll keep a close eye on Team Galactic." Holly soothed. _

"_We'll kick their a**es before they know what hit them!" Coral grinned._

"_Language, Coral. She's right though, we'll never let anything happen to the kingdom." Lillian reassured. _

"_Until then, just relax and let go of your duties little sister." Holly grinned. _

"_We'll take care of things here." Lillian smiled. _

"_Are you sure?" Yellow asked. _

"_Are you doubting us?" Coral asked with her hands on her hips._

"_You know she's just kidding." Holly laughed. Lillian rolled her eyes. _

"_I've got to go, I'm meeting my friends. I'll call you soon."_

"_Bye." Lillian said smiling._

"_See you later!" Coral waved. _

"_Have fun!" Holly grinned._

"_Bye."_

_Smoke poured from the now ruined kingdom. Bodies lay everywhere. Blood was splattered all over the pavement. She watched as she saw them again. Those spacesuit people kicking a boy's head, knocking him unconscious. She saw her sisters stabbed. She watched, unable to do anything as an old man laughed sadistically as she lay with a sword through her abdomen. He leaned down and whispered. "Soon, your friends will be next and you won't be able to do anything, as I kill them one by one." _

"_No. Please. Not them. Please." She begged. He only laughed before ripping the sword from her body and laughed even more as she screamed before her vision was riddled with even more black holes and Yellow woke screaming. _

**June 29 11am In Front of the Tunnels**

"What the hell was up with those weird dreams?" Gold asked absentmindedly poking Chris with the billiard cue.

"What was with that old man?" Ruby asked looking disgusted.

"He was creepy." Sapphire agreed.

"That too, but did you see what he was wearing?! Talk about disaster!" Ruby exclaimed.

There were multiple face palms at his words.

"Anyway, let's just climb up." Red said slapping a hand over Sapphire's mouth before she could retort.

"Shouldn't we check the ring first?" Blue asked.

They stopped as Red touched the topaz.

"_You've finished with the Time Flowers. Now stands the hardest obstacles before you. Just climb the tunnels as best as you can. Touching the crystals is unavoidable but if you touch one, run as fast as you can."_


	19. Chapter 18

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

I might take a while to update since I'm working on separate stories at the same time.

I apologize if the Unovans are OOC, I didn't read the Black and White Arc yet so I don't really know them too well.

**Chapter 18**

**June 29 11:15am**

"Why can't we touch the crystals?" Gold complained as he had to duck to avoid yet another. Crystal opened her mouth to chastise him when Emerald's sleeve brushed against a crystal. Thick orange goo emerged from the crystal. The Dexholders watched in shock as it proceeded to swallow Emerald.

"Don't just stand there like idiots, help me!" Emerald yelled flailing against the goo. Immediately, Ruby and Sapphire rushed to help him but they were too late. The goo sank into the ground taking Emerald with it. Sapphire desperately got down on her knees and started digging where Emerald had disappeared. Without a second thought, Ruby joined her in digging.

"Worry about Emerald later." Green commanded. The two looked up to see more goo spouting from the crystals and materializing. They stood quickly.

"Run!" Red yelled leading the way and stopping to help the others up a hilly part of the tunnel. Ruby ran forward when Sapphire cried out. He turned back.

"Go on ahead, Senior! We'll be fine!" He yelled. Red hesitated.

"Red, it's you she wants to talk to most." Blue called and after one last glance at Ruby and Sapphire, he ran ahead with the others.

"Go ahead already, Sissy Boy." Sapphire squirmed trying to free herself.

"Shut up, Barbarian. If you're going, I'm going too." He said trying to pull her out from the goo. It only stretched to engulf him. Sapphire stared at him.

"You're crazy."

He chuckled. "Nope, I'm just in love." He said pulling her into a hug. They were silent as they waited for the goo to suck them in.

"Ruby?"

"What is it, Sapph?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Red kept looking back as he ran with the others. "Red, even if we're all sucked in, you have to make it to the top." Blue said seriously. He nodded. "Missy!" Diamond yelled as he and Pearl tried to get her out of the goo. They paused when they saw their fellow Dexholders stopping to help.

"Go!" Pearl yelled pulling desperately. They raced on ahead. More goo came from the tunnel and latched onto the two boys.

"You didn't have to stay with me." Platina said as she struggled. The bits of goo joined together and the three were caught by the large goo.

"We're friends Missy." Pearl said impatiently.

"Friends stick together." Diamond said with a serene smile on his face. Platina smiled as the three waited to be sucked in.

The remaining Dexholders turned a corner and White yelped in surprise as more goo oozed out of the crystals and latched onto her. "Go!" Black yelled as he tried to get the goo off of her. They raced on. The goo caught Black and pulled him in. White whimpered as the goo climbed to shoulder length. "It's okay Prez." Black whispered pulling her into a hug and soon White relaxed in his arms before the goo swallowed them.

Bianca squealed as the goo grabbed her ankles. Cheren stopped and motioned for the others to go ahead as he tried to get the goo off. The goo merely grabbed his hands too. Bianca grabbed onto Cheren and made a face as the goo started to engulf them. "It's fine. I'm sure our Senior knows how to free us." Cheren reassured her and she smiled up at him before the goo took them.

"Where's N?" Chris asked stopping suddenly. The others stopped too.

"Let's hope he wasn't caught." Blue said motioning for them to continue as the goo came after them. In reality, N had accidently made a wrong turn and turned back only to bump into the goo so N was sadly sucked in alone without anyone knowing.

Chris screamed as the goo grabbed her arms. Gold stopped and motioned for the others to go ahead as he stopped to help Chris. They ran on with Silver sending them another unsure glance which Gold waved off as he yanked at the goo. He only succeeded in covering his hands with the goo. "Damn."

"Gold?"

"Yeah, Super Serious Gal?"

"If I never see you again, I want you to know I love you. You know that right?"

Gold chuckled. "Of course I do. I love you too, Chris." He managed to get out before the goo covered both of them.

Silver glanced back every few seconds to worry about Gold and Chris so it was no surprise that he was the next one caught. "Silver!" Blue shrieked as she dove for the boy. Green pulled her back. "Let me go!" She struggled.

"Green-nii is right. Don't worry about me." Silver said as he struggled.

"Keep going." Green ordered pulling the crying girl with him. Blue sniffed before reluctantly running with Green to the exit where Red was waiting for them.

Sorry if you were disappointed at the lack of Agency and Dual Rival Shippings. I don't think I know the Unovans well enough to include more than hints of a relationship. Fans of N, I hope you weren't too angry but N is not a favorite of mine. I think of him like Pryce, good intentions but wrong methods so I included him because I felt sorry for him. It's almost over. I am heartily sick of this story but since I started, I have to finish and I'm almost done anyways. Only a few more chapters! Yay!


	20. Chapter 19

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 19**

**June 29 12:30pm Tree of Beginning**

"What the hell, Red?" Blue complained as she bumped into the boy who had for no reason at all stopped in the middle of the path causing the other two to bump into him. Red didn't even respond. Blue peered around his shoulder, annoyed and froze.

"Sh**."

The three Regis turned to face the Kanto Dexholders as they were frozen in place. They made beeping noises before they charged to attack. Green grabbed his two friends and pulled them out of range jump as the attack hit where they had been standing. "Run you morons!" He yelled at the two. That seemed to get through and soon the three were running from the Regis. They hurriedly rushed past into the tunnel behind the three Pokémon and cursed as the goo oozed out the crystals again. "Ah!" Blue cried out as the goo caught her ankle. Green skidded to a stop.

"Go already, idiot!" He yelled at Red as his friend stopped. Red hesitated before obeying but not before one last glance.

"…You don't have to stay Green." Blue said glancing up at the boy.

"Shut up Pesky Girl." Green said. Blue smiled before somehow managing to wrap her arms around him and give him a hug. She smiled when he blushed slightly and turned his head to hide his blush.

There was a beeping noise and the ground started to shake. The two glanced up quickly to see the three Regis advancing upon them. "Shit." Green cursed before the goo swallowed both of them.

Red ran until he saw the light of the exit. He stopped to catch his breath before walking out.

**June 29 1pm Top of the Tree of Beginning**

Yellow knelt in front of the shrine as she prayed. "Please help us. Please spare us all." She whispered.

**June 29 1pm Tree of Beginning**

Red blinked as he came to a dead end with only a tree and a long fall. "What the-?" He muttered as he walked to examine the tree.

"Regice."

"Regirock."

"Registeel."

Red cursed as he backed away from them and leaned against the tree only to fall in. "What the hell?" He muttered as he was carried up by a green bubble.

Coming up next: The confrontation

Please check out my other story A Ranger's Duty.


	21. Chapter 20

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

Sorry for the wait, I had CSTs coming up.

Please read my story A Ranger's Duty even if it doesn't have romance as a genre, there might be some romance and I promise its better than this story.

**Chapter 20**

**June 29 1pm Tree of Life **

Red yelped as he fell off the bubble and braced himself only to land on another bubble. He looked around at what seemed to be the inside of a tree trunk. He looked up to see the ceiling and braced himself for a crash that never came. Instead, he found himself sprawled out in front of a tree.

**June 29 1pm Tree of Life**

Jolteon twitched as it felt the intruder. It approached its mistress and tugged at the end of her dress. Yellow ignored the Pokémon as she continued to pray. Jolteon gave up knowing how stubborn the blonde was and ran off to find the intruder. "Please spare Cameron." Yellow whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "Please."

**June 29 1:03pm Tree of Life**

Red stood and dusted himself off when a rustling came from the bushes. He instinctively reached for his Pokeballs when a Jolteon landed at his feet. The Pokémon started to whine and tug at the hem of his pants with its teeth. Red recognized the Pokémon as the one that had been with Yellow and started to pick it up when it jumped out of his reach and looked at him expectantly. He stared at the Pokémon before he shrugged and followed.

**June 29 1:06pm Tree of Life**

Red ducked under yet another branch as followed the Jolteon. It suddenly came to a halt before running off by itself. He hurried to try to catch the Pokémon but stopped when he saw Yellow kneeled in front of a small shrine carved into the hollow of a tree. "Yellow?" He called. He saw the blonde stiffen before she turned around. His breath caught as he saw Yellow with tear tracks.

"Red-san." Yellow greeted getting up and hastily wiping the tears.

There was silence as both took in the sight of the other. Red took a hesitant step forward. Yellow didn't back away. More tears made their way to her eyes where they refused to fall. Red didn't hesitate anymore. He walked forward and pulled Yellow into an embrace. "I'm sorry." He apologized into her hair. That broke that dam and Yellow started to sob into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried as she clutched his shirt.

"I'm sorry too." He murmured.

"It was you. It was always you, I always loved you. I just never had the courage to tell you." She confessed as she cried harder. Red's heart nearly stopped at the confession.

"Look at me." Red commanded as he placed his hand under her chin. Yellow sniffed and hiccupped as her watery eyes met his firm ones. He saw her searching his face for an answer before he leaned in and their lips met. Yellow's eyes widened for a moment before they closed in bliss and even as the tears continued to run he felt the blonde relax into the kiss before they broke apart for air. "I love you too."


	22. Chapter 21

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading

**Chapter 21**

**June 29 1:15pm Tree of Life**

"It's a pity that the others can't be with us." Red muttered as he thought back to his friends.

"Where are they anyway?" Yellow asked looking around.

"Your gooey things got them." Red said dryly. Yellow burst out laughing.

"C'mon." She giggled pulling him toward another tree that stood nearby. They passed through it and started to fall. Red blinked a few times and soon they were at the cottage again. Red looked at the blonde questioningly. She smiled and pulled him into the lake. Surprisingly, they didn't get wet and Red could still breathe.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"This is where you go when my "gooey things" get you." Yellow teased pointing straight ahead. Inside transparent crystals, with an eerie look about them, were the rest of the Dexholders.

All the lovely reviews revived my urge to complete this story. Thank you! I never expected it to reach 50 reviews. Please take a look at my story A Ranger's Duty. Next person to review that story (not this one) gets a one-shot centered on their favorite couple out of:

Special Shipping

Old Rival Shipping

Manga Quest Shipping

Soul Silver Shipping

Frantic Shipping


	23. Chapter 22

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

Please check out my other fanfiction A Ranger's Duty

**Chapter 22**

**June 29 1:17pm Lake**

"How do we get them out?" Red asked, wary of the crystal. Yellow didn't respond. Instead, she walked over and placed a hand on the crystal containing Blue and Green. The crystal glowed momentarily before it dissolved and revealed the other Kanto Dexholders.

"What the hell?" Green asked confused. Blue looked around first and her eyes fell on Yellow. She shrieked before tackling the petite blonde. Green took in the sight before glancing toward Red and smirking.

"Shut up Green." Red muttered blushing slightly.

"I didn't say anything."

After the crying and hugs, Yellow stood up and brushing the imaginary dust from her skirt before heading over to the crystals that held Silver and the one that held Gold and Chris. The crystals glowed for a moment before the three Johnto Dexholders found themselves at the bottom of the lake. Silver blinked. Gold didn't even seem to notice Yellow; he started to make sure Chris was okay until she bolted out of his arms to hug Yellow. Then, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck before offering his Seniors a greeting.

After the very happy reunion where Gold had managed to get on the wrong side of the same Seaking that splashed Silver (Chapter 13) and was currently running away from it with the others laughing at him, Yellow dissolved the crystal that held N. N blinked as he fell over. "Are you Senior Straw-Hat?" He asked innocently. Yellow's eye twitched.

"I'm Yellow."

"N."

"Hello N."

"Do you like ferris wheels?"

Yellow dissolved two more crystals as the Seaking ran away in fear of Silver's wrath. Cheren and Bianca crumpled to the ground. Black and White toppled over backwards.

"Hello, I'm Yellow. It's nice to meet you."

As the other Dexholders howled with laughter, (or chuckled in Green's case and watched confused in N's) Silver and Gold were running from a school of very angry Goldeens and Seakings. Yellow ignored them and concentrated on freeing the Sinnoh Trio.

"Hello, I'm Yellow. It's nice to meet you at last."

As the fish Pokémon ran from Silver's Feraligator and angry Silver, Yellow freed the Hoenn Trio. Sapphire took one look at Yellow and screamed before tackling the blonde. Ruby just smiled in greeting. Emerald blinked. Then, he blinked. Then, he…started rolling on the ground in laughter at the sight.

I'm currently writing another story with Special Shipping, Old Rival Shipping, Manga Quest Shipping, Soul Silver Shipping, and Frantic Shipping. Please be on lookout for the publication of that story. Please also check out my other story A Ranger's Duty. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 23

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

I added changes to the prologue. It will not affect the rest of the story but it would explain the last chapter which might confuse you if you do not read it.

**Chapter 23**

**June 30 10am Cottage**

There was a general round of laughter emerging from the cottage. The Dexholders were inside laughing at Sapphire and Diamond going head to head in an eating contest. The laughter stopped when a beeping noise pervaded the room. Sapphire stopped eating and looked around until everyone else noticed it. "Sorry." Yellow apologized as she fiddled with her earring. "Yeah?" She asked as a small transparent screen popped up in front of her and the face of Lady Spring appeared.

"I need all three of you back by tomorrow at latest." She said firmly.

"I'll be there." Lady Spring nodded and the screen disappeared from view. Yellow looked up and noticed the others looking at her questioningly. "Sorry." She apologized getting up. "But it looks like I have to leave early." She continued.

"We're going too." Red said firmly. Yellow looked up sharply and was rather taken aback at the sight of nods and smiles affirming Red's statement.

"No."

"Why not?" Green asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you don't what you're getting into."

"We'll still defend it!" Sapphire yelled jumping up. There was a general murmur of agreement. Still, Yellow hesitated.

"Senior, we're friends and we stick together." Chris said gently.

"You said it Super Serious-OW!" Gold yelped as Chris kicked his head. Silver shook his head in annoyance. Yellow bit her lip. Seeing the many expression of agreement, she conceded.

"Fine." There were cheers after that one word. "But!" They all stopped to listen. "You have to do exactly as I tell you to. If I tell to run, run. If I tell to escape, escape. Okay?" There was a murmur of agreement.


	25. Chapter 24

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

I'm sorry for the long delay, but I'm going to Korea over the summer so I was busy packing

Also, I will not be able to update all summer. I'm sorry.

**Chapter 24**

**June 30 12pm Route to Tree of Life**

"Senior, please slow down." White begged through the Pokegear as the Dexholders drove at top speed. The past two hours had been hectic. They had walked THROUGH a tree and come out where they had abandoned the jeeps. They had been driving ever since and they were already only a half-hour from the village. The jeep in the lead slowed down without warning. White could hear Silver cursing as he almost drove into the lead jeep.

"Why are we slowing down?" Black half asked half whined.

"Thank Arceus." Cheren muttered.

"Don't act like anything is wrong." Yellow said through the Pokegear.

**June 30 12pm Unova**

The wind rustled as a girl wearing blue rushed through the bright lights of Nimbasa City. Similarly in the Desert Resort, a red and black flash was seen weaving through the sand dunes expertly. They paused as they met in Castelia City. The one in red let out a laugh. "I should have known I would see you here." She grinned.

The blue smiled in greeting. "Would you like a ride older sister?"

"Of course." The blue smiled again at the reply. A Glaceon peeked out from her shoulder.

"You know what to do." The Glaceon blinked for a moment before creating a boat of ice. The two girls boarded the boat and started to row hurriedly.

**June 30 12:30pm Cameron**

Yellow pasted a smile on her face and disconnected the Pokegear before she opened the door of the jeep and disembarked gracefully. The villagers had looked at the sound of the jeeps entering their village. When they saw Yellow, their faces brightened, their worries seemed to disappear, and smiles began to appear.

To clear up any confusion, I made Cameron an island off the coast of Hoenn. It's been divided into parts. The palace is in the middle with a village next to it. That's the central capitol. The other four parts each are ruled by one of the ladies.


	26. Chapter 25

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

I'm popping out chapters to try and finish this story before I leave but this is the last one for today. I'll try to get at least two out tomorrow. I'm leaving on Sunday but school's not over yet so I might not be able to.

**Chapter 25**

**June 30 12:30pm Cameron**

"Lady Autumn!" (The mystery of Yellow's season is revealed) A little girl cried as she rushed to greet Yellow. Other children and even some adults trailed after her. There was a confused din as the villagers started asking questions over one another. Yellow smiled before holding up her hand. Silence reigned the moment she did. Her smile grew even wider before she looked back to see her fellow Dexholders peeking out of the jeeps uncertainly. (Or in **some** cases *cough* Green, Silver, and Cheren cough* trying to avoid being seen) She beckoned them out and before turning back to the villagers.

"I'm sorry, but decisions cannot be made without my sisters." She said apologetically, her face clearly ordering the Dexholders to get out the jeeps. They did so awkwardly but no one noticed except themselves. The moment they had gotten off, the crowd had parted to reveal Lady Spring.

Lady Spring was smiling and she held out her arms. As everyone watched, Yellow dashed into them and they hugged. They broke apart and the villagers went about doing what they were doing before the arrival of the jeeps. Lady Spring looked at the Dexholders. "We meet again." She smiled.

**June 30 1pm Cameron Palace**

They all sat in the study chatting amiably when the door opened.


	27. Chapter 26

I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

Sorry for the late update. I forgot I had a dentist appointment today.

I realized I never described Yellow's dress and decided to change Spring's. Here's the new description.

Lady Spring was in a pale green dress that seemed white. It exposed her shoulders and a pink rose was on the front of the bodice. The dress had golden edges and dripping sleeves and the skirt flared out in a bell like shape. A ribbon that matched her dress was laced into her waist length chestnut hair where peridot earrings sparkled and her brown eyes stood out against her pale skin.

Yellow wore a pale orange dress that had bell sleeves and was in an empire style. A thin white ribbon wove its way under her chest and she wore white flats. Her blonde hair was waist long and down where a white headband pushed back the messy part of her bangs and left her looking more dressed up. Topaz jewelry sparkled and grey eyes gave her a gentle look.

**Chapter 26**

**June 30 1pm Cameron Palace**

Two more girls entered the room. One was garbed in a light blue (fake) fur cape and a shimmering dress underneath. Her hood was down and blue aquamarine (the gemstone) earrings blended in with her mid-back silvery hair and the aquamarine teardrop was dangling in the middle of her forehead, held in place by a thin silver chain. Her pale skin and blue eyes gave her a frosty look. The other was decked out in dark red clothes. A wrap that covered her chest and an ankle long skirt exposed her stomach. Unlike her companion, she was fairly tanned with green eyes and a thin see through cloth covered the lower part of her face. A tiara of gold and garnets was in her raven hair which was tied in a high ponytail that went down to her shoulders and gold sandals peeped out from under the skirt. "Summer, Winter." Spring greeted. The two smiled in unison before closing the door.

The moment the door closed, light conversation ended and things got serious.

"Winter, Summer. Team Galactic doesn't know you're back yet, so start evacuating the citizens to the underground refuge. Start from the North and West before moving the South and East. Then, evacuate the capital. After you're done, help attack." Spring ordered. The two in question nodded.

"I'll lead an attack with some of the soldiers." Yellow volunteered.

"We're coming too." Red said immediately.

"Then, I'll defend the castle with the rest of the troops." Spring said.

"When do we do this?" Blue asked.

"Tomorrow."


End file.
